Phoebe James
by Miss-Goldy-Locks
Summary: Percy finds a half-blood at the new Goode Middle School. She's been hunted by monsters, because of her half-blood smell. Who is her godly parent? and why are people so badly trying to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

Author- Lexie_Smith

Story Title- Phoebe James Ουσ. Φοίβη

Characters- Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, Nico, Grover...most of the rest of the gang and people of my own creation like Phoebe James

Disclaimer- I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. Everything is owned by Rick.

Notes- Percy finds a half-blood at the new Goode Middle School. She however has no idea she's a half-blood and after a near death experience, she discovers what she is.

**Chapter 1- I knew going to school was a bad idea**

I didn't know what I was until it was too late. Practically everything went wrong from there. So if you're like me, then I suggest you don't read this. This story could open your eyes to what you are. Then you'll be in danger. My name is Phoebe James, and I am a half-blood.

I looked out of the window of the car, reading the school sign "Goode Middle School" said my mum for me. I already didn't like it, just by the name

"Ok" my mum Emma, smiled at me, she was wearing her best dress today, a blue knee length dress that she wore with a denim jacket "please; please just give it a chance"

"Ok" I said turning to face her, her big brown eyes looked pleading. My mum is sadly nothing like me, she has straight brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. I look like my dad, dark hair and his eyes. I thought about him for a minute, well what I imagined him to be like because I've never met him. He met my mum when she was just starting out in her job; she'd told me this story since I was little. She said it was a Saturday, she was in training for the New York marathon- which she never got to do- she said he was standing on a corner and she ran into him, and saw at once he was different. He took her for dinner and they spent a few months seeing each other, but she fell pregnant, he told her he was married, they split up and mum got stuck with me. I'm not sure if you can tell this but this topic isn't my favourite, but it still didn't mean I couldn't wish that he was here.

We crossed the street and walked up the steps and were greeted by two teachers "Hi welcome, I'm Mr Blofis, the English teacher at the High School" he shook my mum's hand.

"Pleasure, I'm Emma James, this is Phoebe" she said insistently. I was forced to shake hands with the two men

"Welcome Miss James" said the other guy with the grey hair and moustache "I'm Principle Pipe the new Principle to our new Middle School" he smiled, I grimaced in return, what a bad name. "We received your letter Mrs James"

"Its Miss James" said my mum

"Miss James" corrected Mr Blofis "we are happy you choose Goode, we are very well experienced both with ADHD and dyslexic- my own stepson attends the High School, and he suffers from both"

"Oh right" my mum was frowning, she did that when she was nervous

Mr Blofis smiled "why don't you go through into the gym" he said pointing in the direction of a pair of open double metal doors "orientation will begin shortly"

"Thank you" said my mum and she steered me inside "see nothing to worry about" my mum said even though she was squeezing my hand

"You didn't like him" I said plainly

"No!" my mum said shaking her head, but smiling "he just thinks he knows everything- typical teacher"

We both rolled our eyes and giggled. I love my mum so much.

We each got handed a drink as we entered, my mum hissed at me "plastic cups" you see she's a marine biologist, she works all across New York city, even at times in the Sea Life Park. But that's occasional. So because of that she likes recycled things- paper- not plastic which she has told me countless times, end up in the sea and are swallowed by whales and dolphins. I feel for them, it mustn't be a pleasant experience.

We took two seats in the middle of the gym, which was filled with other parents and kids. The walls were a dull yellow and covered with banners, supporting the teams. I saw a group of cheerleaders near the front; they looked too old to be in middle school so it was obvious they were from the High School.

A man walked up onto the stage which had been built temporarily, he wore a pinstriped suit and had white hair "hello and welcome to Goode Middle School, I am headmaster Ram" I frowned that couldn't be right, we'd just me the principle, and his name was Pipe. I turned to my mum, and saw her face; it was a look of fear, something I'd seen many times. The first time was when I was four and she'd found me playing with a kid who was twice my size and hairy. I thought he was fun, he had one eye. The second was in Kindergarten my teacher could purr and I swear had a tail. My mum ran out screaming with me. The look occurred whenever something odd happened. "Mum?" I asked

She tore her eyes away "maybe we should go?" she suggested

I wasn't buying this, I was going to try for her "but it's just started, I want to stay"

She didn't argue but I saw her fists clench until her knuckles were white.

"Let me introduce my wife and Latin teacher, Mrs Ram" A blonde hair women in red joined the false- or different principle she smiled "I'll be leading the children's tour group, so can all new students make their way to the back, parents remain behind"

I stood up, my mum looked at me "no stay here-" she whispered taking my hand. However before she could say more Mrs Ram appeared "come along Miss James, you'll see your mother soon" she smirked- I didn't like that smirk.

"I'll be back in a bit" I told my mother, but she just nodded staring at Mrs Ram.

I took off down the aisle and joined the tour group. That's when my brain engaged, we were been led through the halls while Mrs Ram opened doors and said which rooms they were. But I was thinking not giving a dam, that guy her husband wasn't the principle, he was an imposter, my mum knew, that's why she was scared, therefore this women was an imposter too. She led us out of the building and across the street and into the High School for the second part of the tour. Two seniors stood at the entrance, they smiled but looked dreamily at us like we weren't there.

I was the last through the door so I took a gamble "excuse me?" I asked one of the seniors, this time he saw me "can you remind me off the middle-school principles name?"

The guy frowned "Pipe, now get back to your group" he opened the door for me to get inside. I did quickly, no need to have my head put down a toilet.

I entered the wide hallway there were lockers on each wall, a large notice board that was empty apart from one little business card. I approached and read it. It took me a while to work out because of my dyslexia. But eventually I got it.

Camp Half-Blood. _Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141_  
><em>Long Island, New York 11954<em>

"Never heard of it" I mumbled and turned round, the hallway was empty. I'd lost the tour group great. I therefore decided I might as well follow the hallway they couldn't have gone far.

I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets and began to walk, I rounded the corner, and the corridor was empty. I frowned where they running on this tour?

There was a snort, like a bull, I spun, Mr. Ram was standing at the corner, I didn't realize how big he was. He had his shoulders hunched and head leaning forward. The hallway was suddenly thrown into darkness.

"Mr. Ram?" I asked "what's going on?" I peered through the gloom there was little light coming from the shuttered windows.

"Bbaaahhhh" he replied "you will not slip by half-blood" there was something on his head, something I couldn't make out. But the golden nose ring was now visible even in the dark. I saw Mr. Ram raise his leg and scrape it backwards and forwards on the ground like he was getting ready to charge. But that's stupid I thought but a voice in my head said, this is serious.

Mr. Ram charged with amazing speed. I therefore listened to my instincts I ran!

I ran down the hallway through a set of double doors and turned left. I looked over my shoulder Mr. Ram reached the doors and charged straight through them, bits of wood flew everywhere. Then I realised what the things on his head where, two curled horns like a rams, both sharp at the end, but rigid. Mr. Ram turned the corner also but with his speed he hit the wall, but easily bounced back. I was out of breath but I still kept running until I stopped mid corridor. Mrs. Ram was at the other end also with horns but no nose ring.

"You think you could run" she spoke better English than her husband "you were wrong" she advanced just as Mr. Ram charged round the corner. Two ram headed people against me, equals unfair advantage.

"I don't know- what you're talking about?" I panted

"You think you could remain hidden" said Mrs. Ram her eyes glowed

"What do you want? Who are you?" I shouted

"We are Radian and Ramdina, hybrids created by the golden eyed one" said Mr. Ram or Radian

"Who?" I didn't dare take my eyes off them, so I felt like a watcher of a tennis match, moving my head up and down the hallway.

"You will bbbeeeggg for mercy" bleated Mrs. Ram and she charged straight at me, I turned to run but of course my way was blocked Mr. Ram

He saw my fear and grinned saliva dripping at his mouth, just as something bronze and sharp went straight through his chest. Radian looked down shocked before he exploded into golden dust. It covered me. I blinked the stuff out of my eyes just in time to see a young man grab my arm and pull me out the way as Mrs. Ram crashed into the wall she screamed "NO!"

I was swung round and was dragged away by the guy.

We ran back through the halls, I could hear crashing behind us it sounded like Mrs. Ram had broken free. I was suddenly turned again and landed on my but in a janitor's closet. A mop fell and wacked me on the head "OW!" I exclaimed rubbing the spot

"Sshh" hissed the guy; he stood with his back against the wall eyes peering through a small gap in the door. I couldn't make out all his features, but he looked about sixteen, with dark hair and I saw one green eye in the light. That's when I realised the lights had come back on. "Keep quiet here she comes" he ducked down next to me as a shadow passed the door. It took on a familiar shape Mrs. Ram. I thought she was just about to try the door knob. The guy had a long bronze sword in his hand at the ready.

Then there was the sound of hooves on floor and the shadow suddenly vanished and the hooves stopped. The guy breathed a sigh of relief and took a pen top out of his pocket and touched it to the top of the sword it turned into a pen which he then stowed away. He bent down over me "are you ok?"

I was about to say no, when the door banged open and Mr Blofis and Principle Pipe stood in the doorway "Percy?" said Mr Blofis

"Dad" said the boy who stood up, he was obviously Percy

"Miss James?" asked Pipe "what on earth are you two doing?"

I looked up at the three men, then I stood "I want my mum" I said and pushed pass them all and ran for the front doors. I don't know how I got out, but I did and was bathed in sunlight. I was halfway across the street when I was caught "stop" it was the Percy boy, I saw his step-father on the sidewalk looking concerned, a man in a wheelchair was wheeling alongside Mr. Pipe.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, a car honked we were in the middle of the street.

Percy pulled me to the safety of the sidewalk "you need to come with me" he said calmly how could he be calm?

"I said get off me!" I pushed him away hard

"PHOEBE!" I heard my mum's familiar voice; she came racing towards me from the middle school "what happened?"

"Miss James" Mr Blofis approached us "I need to speak with you and your daughter"

My mum looked from me to Percy, something crossed her face then she saw the guy in the wheelchair, then she looked angry. "No we're leaving" and she dragged me to the car.

I looked over my shoulder; Mr Blofis was asking Percy something who nodded. I looked at the guy in the wheelchair, he looked sadly at me. I felt like I'd met him before.

The car door slammed, my mum started the car and floored the gas we sped away.

"Mum what...what's going on?" I stammered the adrenaline had worn off and I felt hot from sweating.

"Don't think about it" she said staring straight ahead. She would've kept going but we hit a red light "Not one thing" she then turned on her Kings of Leon CD, which distracted me.

We soon pulled into the kerb outside our block of apartments; we lived in number four the top apartment. So we had to walk up all the stairs, mum dropped her bag onto the carpet by the door. She then locked it and put the chain across.

Then she turned to me "mum?" I asked worriedly

"I'll make some lunch" she announced and vanished into the kitchen

I dropped onto the small sofa in our sitting room it was nothing to look at, a small cream and pine room with an overpowering fireplace, which we hardly used. I could hear my mum in the kitchen followed by the ring of the buzzer. I went to answer it, but mum came out the kitchen "stay there" she ordered

I stayed. Mum pressed the button "hello?"

"Miss Emma James?" that voice was familiar...Mrs Ram

"Mum" I said scared, please no, it wasn't real, but it was "mum..."

She looked at me her eyes wide, just as the voice came again "you will die"

My mum ran to me as a bang echoed below. She pulled the fire screen back and pulled me into the empty fireplace she pressed me against the back wall before pulling the screen back to hide us.

I cuddled into her "everything will be fine" she murmured "I promise"

The door flew off the hinges; I could hear something heavy slithering over the doorway followed by Mrs. Ram's voice "you know what to do" she said evilly.

There was more noise, and then the slithering echoed down the stairs, whatever it was, was gone.

My mum peeked out her brown eyes looking round "I love you Phoebe and we'll get through this. I promise-" that's when our apartment exploded

I should have been killed, I knew I should have, I could feel the heat on my skin, and the burning on my face; I knew I should be dead. But as the firemen found me, they checked for a pulse and one shouted "she's alive!" suddenly there were hands around me trying to pull me off someone, that's when I realised my mum's hands were slack against my arms I was holding onto her this time.

I was lifted onto a stretcher, paramedics were trying to hold me still trying to fit a plastic neck brace around my head "mum!" my voice was cracked and even it sounded burnt. My skin felt tight as I spoke.

"Is she?" the female paramedic who was stood over me, was asking the firemen who had found me a question, the fire man nodded gravely. He stood aside an inch and I saw my mum's body, it was bad, she was burnt up one side of her face and she wasn't moving "MUM!" I screamed

"It's alright" said the paramedic holding me down and blocking the sight of my mum "they're going to take your mum in a separate ambulance-everything is going to be fine sweetie now what's your name?"

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks I knew my mum was in a worse state then I was "Phoebe James" I chocked

"Well Phoebe" she said as they wheeled me from the room "everything is going to be fine" I knew she was lying.

Please sends messages and rate the story xx


	2. Chapter 2 Give me a breakplease

_Chapter 2- Give me a break...please I'm begging_

_**Percy **_

_ I knew I couldn't shake the feeling off, even as I lied there in my bed in my bed at camp half blood. I just couldn't help thinking about the little girl I'd found yesterday at Goode Middle School's orientation. I'd begged Chiron to let me go after her and talk to her, calm her down, I knew how it felt to not know what you are and what world you actually live in._

_I looked at my watch it was one o'clock in the morning; I rolled onto my back staring up at the grey ceiling. I felt comforted about the sound of the fountain and the smell of brine. It's what helped me finally get to sleep, but that when my problems just got worse. I began to dream..._

I was stood in a hospital, actually New York's Lenox Hill Hospital; this was where I'd been born and where I'd sent a few kids over the years. I was in a large open spaced room; the blinds were titled to let little streaks of light in. There was no one in the room apart from me and a girl. I walked forward towards the girl; she lay in a hospital bed, with machines around her that were beeping quietly. I studied the girl, she had dark hair that was almost as black as night, her features were young so she must have been eleven or twelve years old, especially with the freckles that went across her nose and cheeks. But the strange thing was her face, on the left side of her cheek and forehead there was a large pink mark that went down to her neck, she had matching marks on her arms like she was recovering from sun burn. I knew exactly who the girl was; it was the young girl I'd save from the Ram Demons the day before. I felt guilt wash over me, I knew I should have gone after her, if I had maybe she wouldn't be here in the hospital. I wondered how she'd got here-

The door opened behind me and I almost jumped then I remembered this was a dream because I wasn't actually here. But someone else was. Grover walked in quickly wearing a doctor's outfit, green scrubs and a white lab coat. He wore however something that didn't look right (especially if was trying to pass for a doctor) a worn red baseball hat was covering his horns- that was so he could act human. He walked up to the little girl and then looked at the machines. He began flicking the switches off. I wanted to shout at him that one of those machines could be keeping the girl alive but of course he couldn't hear me.

Grover bent over the little girl and gently shook her awake "hi" he said, his little goatee was quivering as he spoke "can you hear me? Mine name is Doctor-er Doctor Grover"

The little girl blinked at him several times before saying "you're not a doctor"

Grover sighed "caught me red handed" he said jokingly he looked nervous "I'm here to take you somewhere"

The little girl sat up too quickly she clutched her head and swayed

"Easy" said Grover steadying her "what's your name?"

"Phoebe" she said quietly

"Well Phoebe do you want a friend right now?" asked Grover he began taking the sticking monitor things off her arms

Phoebe looked down at Grover's hands "how can I trust you?" she asked frowning her eyes were dark with anger "that women-that paramedic said everything was going to be ok, but she lied, my mum wasn't ok"

Grover's face fell "do you know what happened?" he asked kindly

Phoebe nodded "she died" little tears filled the corners of her eyes

"Well" said Grover firmly "I promise you right here right now, that I will take you to a special place where everything will be ok and you will be safe"

Phoebe wiped her eyes "what place? Another hospital? Not an orphanage please, not that" she looked panicked

" No not an orphanage, a camp" said Grover he slid down the railing and pulled a pair of jeans out from under his doctor's gown "a camp your dad wants you to go to"

Phoebe looked up suddenly as she swung her legs over the bed, she wore rainbow coloured socks on with her white gown "my dad?" she asked in shock "I've never met my dad"

Grover looked anxious as a phone outside the room rang "quick put these on" he said "and I will explain more on the way"

Phoebe hesitated for a moment then slid the jeans on under her hospital gown; they were a little big for her.

_The door opened again, all three of us jumped a Doctor strolled in. He looked very young, with sandy coloured hair, he was very tanned and had white teeth...I frowned oh De Immortals what was he doing here?_

_"Good morning Phoebe" he said looking at a chart "how are we doing today?" _

_"Very well Doctor Fred" replied Phoebe she looked at Grover cautiously; Grover looked shocked and worried at the same time_

_"Well that's great to hear" said Doctor Fred, or shall I say Apollo who was pretending to be a doctor "ah Doctor Grover I've see you've come to collect Miss James. Excellent, she'll be in safe hands" he leaned against the bed casually "Don't stand there all day, I suggest you should get going"_

_Grover blinked twice, he took Phoebe's hand "come on Phoebe" they crossed to the door "and thank you" he said to Apollo_

_Apollo just waved he then turned and smiled "go on Percy you too" I didn't know how he could see me "I know everything" he added, great now he was reading my mind._

_I followed Grover and Phoebe out of the side room, _"Just taking her for another x-ray" Grover said to the nurse who was at the station. She smiled with a dream like expression as Grover and Phoebe walked pass. I saw the television set behind her; I could hear what the news reports were. A photo of an apartment on fire was shown followed by a photo of Phoebe and one of her mother. The over dressed and make up wearing women spoke _"In other news NYPD are still investigating the freak gas explosion at the apartment of Emma James and daughter Phoebe" I stopped walking to listen "Police say they believe the explosion came from a faulty cooker in the apartments kitchen. The police have quarantined the house and are questioning people. The service for Miss Emma James will be held on Friday, while her daughter Phoebe, who was badly burnt still, recovers in New York's Lenox Hill Hospital-"_

_ I turned round to see where Phoebe and Grover had gone they were stepping into an elevator, I ran to catch up, could I pass through walls here or would I have to wait for the next one?_

_As I got closer a doctor ran pass he threw out his arm and prevented the lift from closing, I jumped in and noticed the doctor was wearing a pair of Nike trainers, with wings. Hermes, how many gods were here?_

_Grover didn't seem to notice until Hermes turned to him "I suggest you don't linger at the gift shop when you get to the ground floor" he said_

_Grover turned, his goat eyes dilated he seemed just as shocked as I was that there were two gods here. "Err" he didn't know how to reply_

_"Yes I know you weren't going to the gift shop, it was just an example" Hermes's eyes blazed, Phoebe shrunk back behind Grover "there aren't just my kind here"_

_The elevator pinged and shuddered to a stop. The doors opened, two security guards had their backs to us. Grover tugged Phoebe out of the lift and towards the main exit. The security guards turned too late "Hey there they are!" yelled one of them. The other spoke into a walky-talky "there at the main entrance!"_

_"Don't just stand there you fools!" shouted a third voice that sent a chill down my spine "get that imposter and bring back my patient!"_

_I turned to see Doctor Thorn in a proper doctor's uniform; he smiled as he went after Phoebe and Grover._

_Someone tapped me on the shoulder, Hermes was there "wake up Percy" he said gently and poked me in the forehead._

_I sat up back in cabin three in my bunk, it was morning now, I'd been dreaming for hours. I jumped from my bunk and hurried to get change._

_**Phoebe**_

Grover pulled me behind the nearest car, it was warm outside and the tarmac was hot under my feet, I was only wearing socks.

"It looks like someone's regenerated" said Grover, his hat was slipping off, and I saw something sticking up out of his hair that was holding the hat on.

I slowly reached out for the hat, while Grover peered round the side of the car, looking for the security guards and porter.

"I don't think their coming this way- HEY!" Grover's hat fell from his head, I gasped he had two horns growing out of his hair. Grover snatched his hat back off the ground "I know this may look strange-" his eyes were wide, probably like mine

"Strange?" I spluttered out "you're a mutant, you've got horns like Angel has wings from x-men"

Grover blinked at me "I'm not a mutant" he said plainly "I'm a satyr"

I blinked at him "yeah and I'm the Queen of England" I stood up and saw the security guards searching the parking lot, Doctor Thorn- the doctor who had been treating me- was helping them look. I felt a shiver run up my spine and I slowly sank back down "you said you were going to take me somewhere safe" I whispered "please I want to go there right now please"

Grover looked at me with sad goat eyes, he took my hand "it's a long journey Phoebe" he bleated "we need to find some clothes for you then, we'll see if we can get help, I really didn't actually tell anyone I was coming to get you- I was sent as a request to see if you were safe and could travel. But for some reason I knew I had to get you out of there"

I swallowed "we can't stay here; they'll come this way soon enough"

Grover sighed "This way" he said "towards central park"

**Percy**

I knocked on the door to cabin six, I could see the little grey owl above the door looking at me it gave me the creeps that owl, it looked like the gods were actually watching...the door opened and one of Annabeth's brothers stood in the doorway "Its Percy" he called behind him "Come on in" he said walking away from the door and back to a computer he'd obviously been working at. The rest of the Athena cabin were also there working on laptops or looking in books. I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere "She'll be out in a minute Percy" said Malcolm, he turned to look at a load of writing written on a smart board

"Late night?" asked Percy, all of the children of Athena had deep bags under their eyes

"We could say the same thing about you" said Annabeth's sister, Percy recalled her name been Stephanie

"Bad dreams" admitted Percy

"You too" Annabeth had appeared from the small bathroom at the back of the cabin "None of us could sleep"

The cabin mates all nodded their heads or said "yeah" in groggy tones

"Can we talk?" I was embarrassed to talk about dreaming of another girl, in front of my girlfriend's siblings

"Yeah" said Annabeth she slipped her hand in mine, and led me outside to sit on the steps of her cabin, "this is about your dream isn't it?"

"Yes" I said "you know that little girl I told you about, the one I saved yesterday"

"The demigod"

"Yeah, I dreamt about her last night" I turned to look at Annabeth. Her blonde hair was catching the sunlight, she looked beautiful, I couldn't believe mere weeks ago we'd been fighting a war against Kronos and his minions, are first kissed followed days after that

"What happened in the dream?" she turned her storm grey eyes to meet mine, they were calm

"Grover has found Phoebe in a hospital in New York" I replied "he's trying to bring Phoebe to camp, but Doctor Thorn's after them..." I saw Annabeth shudder, she'd had the worse experience with Doctor Thorn then any of us; I reached over and put my arm around "I thought he'd stay in Tartarus after Mr D squeezed the life out of him"

Annabeth nodded, I could practically hear her brain thinking "We need to go see Chiron, we need a quest, we have to help Grover, and Phoebe get to the camp"

"We need one more person to be granted a quest, three companions" I looked round at the newly built cabins; my eyes were drawn to one with bright green lights...

Nico wasn't too impressed that he'd been woken up on a Saturday morning, trust me the kids of Hades can be grumpy, they are even grumpier when woken up at eight o'clock in the morning.

"Q-q-q-quest?" he yawned "what quest?"

"We haven't got it yet" said Annabeth she went to perch on the end of Nico's bed, but when she saw that it was made of metal bones and skulls she decided not to.

"So go get it, then come back and wake me up" said Nico lying back down his bed, his black pyjamas blended into the black silk sheets

"Nico" I appealed to his better nature "we need to go see Chiron together, we stand a better chance of getting a quest"

Nico opened one eye; it was black against his pale skin "give me five minutes to get dressed"

By the time Nico was dressed and had woken up properly, we headed up to the big house it was bright blue against the trees and hills around it.

Chiron and Mr D were already up and were sitting on the porch playing cards and drinking coffee.

"Good morning demigods" said Chiron pleasantly he was in his wheel chair again today

"What do _you _three want?" whined Mr D he picked up a card

Annabeth and I leant against the railings, while Nico stayed in the shadows under the porch.

"I had a dream last night" I said honestly

Chiron stopped playing cards immediately "tell me more" he said

I told Chiron and Mr D (who took a sudden inertest) the whole story, I left out the bits about Doctor Fred and Hermes for the moment.

"Doctor Thorn" growled Mr D, the air filled with pressed grapes the purple fire in his eyes increased "they usually stay dead longer when I wrap them in vines"

"Apparently not" said Chiron "so Grover needs help, and you've come for permission to go on a quest?"

Annabeth and I swapped a look "yes" we both answered

"Well under normal circumstances it would be permitted" said Mr D he started playing cards again

"Why can't we go?" asked Nico frowning

"Rachael" said Chiron

"Rachael?" I questioned

"Rachael" groaned Annabeth "she's back at school"

"Without the Oracle" said Chiron "we cannot allow you to leave camp, only she can give you a prophecy for your quest"

I sighed; this was why having a mummy in the attic was easier she didn't wonder off to school.

"So we wait for Rachael then we can leave?" demanded Nico "Grover and that little girl could be dead by tomorrow morning"

"Cheerful thing isn't he?" remarked Mr D sourly

Nico went red in the face "how do we know their safe though there's no way to contact them?"

"Yes there is" said Annabeth smiling "Percy and Grover have an empathy link, maybe it's time to make a connection call"

I shrugged "it's the best shot we got" I closed my eyes and shouted in my head "_Grover can you hear me?_"

Suddenly all these images filled my head at once, Grover and the little girls pictures on a television set in a clothes store, Grover ushering the little girl into a stall with some clothes while he counted out money to the women behind the cashier.

"Percy?" he blurted out suddenly

"No I'm Amy" smiled the shop girl at him

"Er-never mind" said Grover, and he moved back to the stall where Phoebe was "_Percy, Percy I can hear you_!"

"_Great_" I felt myself smile "_where are you_?"

"_Near Central park_" said Grover "_I've had to buy Phoebe clothes, we're on the news, they say I've kidnapped her_"

"_Wow, wow calm down, G-man_" I said "_Annabeth, Nico and I are trying to get a quest but Rachael's not back yet_"

I felt Grover panic even more "_Percy you're going to have to get to New York, Doctor Thorn's looking for us, and we have to keep moving, but there's something wrong with Phoebe she keeps getting tired really quickly, then she perks up I'm worried that Doctor Thorn might have given her something_"

"_We'll try and get there as soon as we can_" I felt terrible, I knew that maybe he and Phoebe might not make it to camp "_until then good luck G-man_"

"_Thanks Percy_" he replied and then he was gone.

I retold Chiron, Mr D, Annabeth and Nico everything that Grover had said

"Maybe a poison of some kind?" said Mr D it was the first time I'd seen him take an interest in a demigod apart from his sons

"If it was a poison she would be dead by now" said Chiron "maybe an enchantment or a curse?"

Mr D shrugged

"Did Grover say anything else?" asked Chiron urgently "was there any other monsters or anyone else at the hospital?" the question he was dying to ask was there a god there?

I knew it was time to come clean "In my dream Apollo and Hermes were both at the hospital"

Mr D and Chiron both stared at me like I'd just dropped a bomb "I think we need to bring Rachael back" said Chiron; he wheeled himself down the porch and into the big house

We waited for him to return, he looked less disheartened "Rachael will be here in twelve hours time" said Chiron "until then, Grover will just have to do his best"

I stormed away from the Big House with Nico and Annabeth at my heals

"We're going to have to do something" said Annabeth she was thinking as she bit her lip

"I know but what?" I asked, I hit one of the thither balls and it went flying round the pole

"We could just sneak out of camp tonight?" suggested Nico, "we could shadow travel to New York and find them from there"

"But we need a proper plan, we need to find supplies and gather all of our equipment" said Annabeth hands on her hips "I'm scared that if we go without the prophecy we won't know the dangers"

"Yeah, but sometimes not knowing a prophecy is good" said Nico "look at Percy's prophecy so many people freaked out about it- and the new great prophecy"

"Ok" said Annabeth, she had her strategy face on "prepare a backpack each and meet here at midnight then we'll head out down the beach, where Percy can call for some help- shadow travelling would mean you been weak and a missing Mrs O'Leary"

"Ok it's a plan" I said "what was your dream by the way Annabeth I never go to ask you?"

Annabeth looked taken back; she folded her arms over her chest "It's nothing important"

"You sure?" asked Nico

"Yes" snapped Annabeth, I knew better than to push her so I let the subject drop.

We headed off to breakfast, and then, we returned to our cabins.

Nico like me had his cabin all to himself, which was lucky, because I knew Annabeth would have to leave some instructions with Malcolm her second in command.

I was packing my backpack, and just thinking of messaging Tyson (to tell him I wouldn't be able to talk to him for a while) when my cabin door opened. I jumped with fright expecting Chiron or Mr D to be standing there ready to bust me but it was someone else.

"Lord Hermes" I said bowing awkwardly. Hermes was wearing his usual postal care outfit with his helmet that had wings, which matched his Nike trainers, no doctors outfit today "err- not to sound rude- but what are you doing here?"

Hermes smirked at me, his son Luke had died last year and I still thought he might blame me in some way "hello Percy Jackson" he said

"Good evening Percy?" said Martha she curled out from Hermes's pocket

"Sup Percy?" said George appearing too

"hush you two, we're here on important business" Hermes snapped his fingers and a packaged appeared, "these are for you, I cannot say who they are from, but you will be needing them on your journey, we've all put a few things in" he handed me the box, it was surprisingly light

I opened the lid and blinked, there were five sleeping bags, a flask of ambrosia and a bag of nectar, Hermes own multivitamins, along with a map and a few campaign equipment essentials and some drachms and a bag of mortal money.

"Wow thanks" I said gratefully smiling "can you tell whoever sent this thanks too" I knew it must have been a god.

Hermes nodded "they also wanted to send a message" I looked up hopefully "but I and someone else suggested this may not be the best idea. The little girl you are going after is known only to four of us" I knew 'us' meant gods "myself, and three others, you have been given a quest by the gods, Percy Jackson, to find this little girl and bring her safely to camp-half blood because she is key person in the future"

I nodded "I'll do my best" I said "but what about the prophecy? What I'm doing is wrong"

Hermes waved his hand "most of us survived all of last year without prophecies and Rachael will tell the quests prophecy once she realises your missing" he explained "I also have to say, I don't think going on a quest to rescue every hero is good. You need something better maybe a team to help them arrive here..." he was rambling

"Right…" great now Rachael was going to be angry at me for been missing and I had no idea what Hermes was going on about

"Now you have a message to send and a friend to speak to, I shall not keep you" he snapped his fingers and George and Martha changed into his Caduceus and Hermes began to fade

I turned away from the bright light of the god and headed towards the huge glowing sink, I threw in a drachma and said "oh goddess accept my offering- Tyson, the kingdom of Poseidon"

The water glowed and then I saw Tyson, he was bigger than when I'd last seen him but he was a Cyclops. "Tyson!" I called

Tyson turned round and grinned he was eating a peanut butter sandwich "Percy!" he cried back and went to hug my illusion "is something wrong? Does Percy need Tyson?"

"No I have bad news" I said "we've got a demigod to rescue, so I'm going away for a while"

Tyson's brown eyes widened "demigod in trouble?"

"Big trouble" I nodded "so do you think you could send Rainbow and some friends?"

"Tyson will send help" he grinned showing yellow teeth that had bits of peanut butter stuck in them

"Think you can have them here by midnight?" I asked

Tyson set his sandwich down "Tyson will have help for Percy by midnight" he said "that's what brothers do"

"Great" I smiled "and I'll see you soon"

Tyson nodded and I waved away the connection

I looked down at my wrist watch we had hours to go yet, I might as well go hack a dummy to pieces in the arena.


	3. Chapter 3 We go for a swim

Chapter 3

Phoebe

"Are there people coming to get us?" I asked stepping out of the changing room wearing the jeans Grover had given me a green t-shirt that said The Big Apple on the front and an over sized green and black jock style jacket.

Grover tried to give me a reassuring smile "hopefully some will be coming for us" he took my hand "come on, we need to keep moving, we're on the mortal news" he sniffed the air

"What is it?" I asked, he looked panicked again

"Er- we've got company" he pushed me back into the stall and closed the door locking us inside.

I kneeled down and peered under the door, standing at the counter wearing a cops outfit was Doctor Thorn, I swallowed when the women pointed to the stall.

I jumped up "he's coming this way" I said frightened

Grover looked round there were other clothes hanging on the rack, a dress, a hat and a baseball cap.

"Quick put this on and keep your hair up" he said handing me the cap he began to put on the dress and ladies clothes.

Once Grover was dressed like a women he pushed open the door, and strolled past Doctor Thorn

"Excuse me ma'am have you seen a young man and a little girl with black hair in this shop?" he had a strange French accident so he said excuse me like, ssssccuuse me

Grover pulled me behind his back "I saw a young girl with a young man leaving through the fire exit about five minutes ago" he said in a bad woman's voice

Doctor Thorn however turned around and looked towards the fire exit at the back of the shop. Grover took the chance and grabbed my arm and hurried me away. However just before we made it to the door there was a whistling sound and the glass smashed. Bits hit my face and I felt one shard scratch me.

"GUN!" screamed the shop assistant and she ducked behind the desk.

I looked round and saw no one with a gun but Doctor Thorn was smirking at me and he had a scorpion's tail growing out of his back.

"Duck!" cried Grover and he pulled me down to the ground as another, spike? I couldn't see what they were flew over my head "out the door go!" said Grover pushing me forward.

I crawled quickly over the glass and out the door, that's when the pain hit me, I cried out, it was the same pain that had been keeping me in hospital. My whole body felt stiff, like it was locking up. I fell forwards on the floor

"Phoebe!" Grover lifted me into his arms, for a skinny goat-boy he was kind of strong.

He ran with me as best as he could but I knew my wait was slowing him down.

I could see Grover's face but it was starting to get further and further away, and I knew it must have been bad because Grover, was looking at me with tears in his eyes. Was I dying?

Percy

I decided that after dinner I would try and get some sleep before midnight; sadly I should have known that I would dream. I opened my eyes to find Grover sitting on a rooftop on what looked like a building in the middle of Manhattan, the building over looked central park. He was holding a wet cloth and was dabbing at the little girl's forehead. That's when I realised something was wrong, the little girl was white, and she was sweating she had a scratch that was healing on her cheek, cuts on her hands they looked like glass cuts. However there was something obviously worse wrong. Oh no we were too late...But surely she should be ok even if she wasn't badly wounded demigods healed quickly, Grover didn't look hurt.

Grover must have felt my emotions because he looked up and I felt his presence in my head.

"Pppeercy!" he bleated "Percy are you coming?"

"We're coming G-man" I said, knowing we had to get there quickly

"Percy I don't know what's wrong with her" he said sadly "I think Doctor Thorn's been giving her something. She did get hit by one of his spikes back at the clothes store, but she shouldn't be this ill"

"Grover, we're coming we should be there within a few hours" I said reassuringly "but your right, she will be fine the pain will wear off"

Grover nodded and took out an apple core and began munching. He ate when he was worried.

That's when the alarm went off.

I sat up immediately, which was very unlike me because it usually takes me half an hour to get out of bed. I grabbed my backpack, and almost ran from my cabin. Nico was making his way across the lawn towards me and I could see Annabeth climbing carefully out of one of her cabin's windows.

Once we were heading off down to the beach I told Nico and Annabeth my dream

"She shouldn't be that ill" said Annabeth worriedly "if it a manticores poison it only causes pain and injury not death"

"It could be something to do with what Grover talked about earlier" said Nico; he wore his Skelton t-shirt again "maybe Doctor Thorn gave her something in the hospital, maybe that's what's killing her"

We slid down the sand dunes and towards the beach, just as we reached the shore; we saw three lights rushing towards us.

Rainbow broke the water first, followed by two friends

"Perfect-timing" I smiled "there's not a moment to lose"

We climbed onto the hippocampi (after telling them that Nico was a friend) and rode away from camp-half blood and towards New York City.

Phoebe

It felt wonderful when I could feel my arms and legs again, and when I was able to open my eyes and see the sky I was relieved I wasn't dead.

I sat up slowly feeling stiff; this was how I felt in the hospital just before Grover found me. I looked round where was Grover?

I stood up and stretched my legs by walking to the edge of the building I knew we were on a roof, and I could tell I was looking at central park below.

It must have been after midnight because the night was dark and the city was silent apart from a few cars racing around with their speakers blaring.

"Phoebe" Grover appeared out of nowhere and hugged me gently with one arm "I thought you were dying" he looked unbelievably relieved

"I thought I was a goanna, I take it this isn't the underworld?" I asked with a joke in mind but Grover frowned and bleated then said

"No the underworld's much worse"

I blinked "are you going to tell me what's going on now? I understand a few things, like for example you're a mythical creature" I sat down on the blanket I'd woken up on.

Grover sat down to which was kind of wired because he had to take his fake feet off and sit like a goat "did you mum ever tell you anything about your dad?"

I looked at my hands "she said I looked like him" I smiled and lifted one of my black curls "but she didn't say much, the most I got out of her once was that she'd met him when she was out jogging, he was visiting family in New York and she ran into him, and then they got talking…"

Grover raised his eyebrows "talking is always bad" he grumbled "did she say why your dad wasn't around?"

I nodded "he was married" casting my eyes down I felt ashamed my father had, had an affair "he had to go back home, and that was it my mum was left with me and I was left with no dad"

Grover looked up at the sky "a lot of the gods are married and a lot of them have black hair" he ruffled my curls "so it's difficult to pin point which god is your father"

"Well that's ok- hold did you say god?" I asked, I didn't believe in gods, I know my mum did she said she changed to Greek Orthodox when she was younger "you're telling me there are gods?"

Grover nodded his head "monsters, Pegasus, Cyclops, centaurs and gods" he said "the Greek gods are real Phoebe they live there" he pointed across central park towards 33rd street where the empire state building stood.

"It makes sense" I muttered more to myself

"What does?" asked Grover curiously

"Last month" I said quietly "in August when there were all the monsters and the fighting in the streets"

Grover looked alarmed "your mum fell asleep didn't she?"

I nodded "I saw the monsters" I felt scared even thinking about the creatures I saw "but I stayed in my house, then when my mum woke up she pretended like nothing had happened even when the Empire State Building lit up blue…what was going on then?"

"Well-" Grover hesitated "it's a long story"

"We've got a long wait" I replied, if I was what Grover was claiming- even though I wasn't sure if I wanted to admit it- then I wanted to know about others like me and what I witnessed last year

"Well it began with my best friend Percy Jackson" I sat and I listened to the story about Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase, then Luke Castellan turning evil, Kronos rising and what took place last year. The sun was coming up by the time Grover had finished.

Percy

We arrived at the Hudson River and left the Hippocampi to travel home they hated the polluted river. I pulled out the map Hermes had given me and pointed to Central park "Grover and Phoebe are somewhere here" I pointed to the building on the far side of the park

Annabeth was scanning the map "their probably going to try to travel towards camp which means they'll have to head through central park, which could be dangerous monsters tend to lurk there"

"There's also an opening to the underworld there" said Nico, I remembered that clearly "so a few hellhounds could be raiding bins"

"Then we head to central park then" I said, I looked at the awaking city "if we can get to my house then maybe Paul will lend me his car" I smiled even thinking about driving it again.

Annabeth nudged me "we'll get a taxi, I don't think Paul will want more dents in his roof or a damaged car" she led the way as we headed through downtown and towards central park "come on seaweed brain" she whistled and a cab pulled up to the curb.

Phoebe

Grover led me by the hand through the busy park it was the summer holidays so it was packed with children and parents "keep your head down" said Grover, we were trying to be inconspicuous "we don't need anyone seeing us" I knew that as least, we were all over the news and even on the front page of the paper which wasn't good because any adult or kid could recognise us here. We passed a hot dog stand and my stomach grumbled

"Can't we stop for something to eat?" I asked Grover. I felt my mouth watering just thinking about putting ketchup on the dog

"As soon as we find the others we'll stop for something to eat I promise" said Grover he gave the hotdog vender a disgusted look "meat" he barred

"Oh" I said catching on "you're a vegetarian, my mum would like you for that"

"Why?" asked Grover he eyed a guys napkin

"She was a marine biologist, all about saving the planet, fight against global warming...blah, blah, blah..."

"Sounds like a human the great god pan would love, and she sounds like a women who would help my cause- I'm lord of the wild you know-"Grover suddenly spun me round quickly as two cops strolled past us. I felt Grover catch his breath as they paused behind us then carried on walking. I felt my own heart leaping with fright "can you not do that empathy thing?" I asked Grover

Grover looked round, "I can already sense Percy" he said looking over the bridge that was ahead of us "but I smell something much worse"

"Like a giant over grown dog raiding a rubbish bin?" Grover looked down at me; I was staring across the lawn into the flower beds.

Grover's Adams-apple quivered with fright "don't look at it, just ignore it, it might run away" his voice didn't sound confident.

But just then the creature looked up, I looked away but I could sense it looking at me. It began to crouch low and stalk towards "it's me isn't it?" I whispered "I'm attracting it"

Grover took my hand again, and led me towards the bridge "it's might not do anything there's too many humans around" I looked past Grover. The hellhound- Grover had told me about them- was stalking us, its red eyes burning with hate, the humans around us weren't bothered by it, but as I watched I could see what they were seeing a German Sheppard carrying a Frisbee walking after its masters.

"Holy cow" I said "is that, that mist thing at work is that why they can't see it?" I was sweating with fear.

Grover nodded he began to trot faster, a few of the mortals heads were turning to the hellhound they suspected something. Grover and I reached the bridge just as the hellhound caught up with us. Grover and I stared wide eyed at it, I was a helpless half-blood and Grover was too terrified too move.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered quickly

"It's challenging you, it wants to fight" murmured Grover

"That's not fair I have no weapon" I said showing my empty hands, that didn't go down well with the over-grown-red-eyed dog. That was it, I don't know what triggered this reaction, I was pissed off, I'd spelt outside all night, been attacked by my own Doctor, been made ill, and I'd lost my mom, my best friend, the only person I had, and this attack was the last straw.

So I acted hopefully out of instinct.

"Oi over here!" I threw my shoe at the creature and moved towards the railing of the bridge, the metal was warm under my fingers. The hellhound growled at me and began to stalk towards me now; Grover was backing round the creature. Mortals had stopped and were staring at me. What was I suppose to do now? I only wanted to distract it; the hellhound crouched down and jumped leaping towards me. Something barrelled into me and I went straight over the railing.

Percy

We jumped out of the cab and literally ran into the park there was a commotion going on, police were running towards the bridge we decided to follow. We made a path easily to the front. We saw Grover first he was terrified as he knees were shaking he was one side of the bridge and the little girl was backed against the railing one the other side with a hellhound a few meters in front of her. The hellhound crouched down and Nico and I ran forward, I didn't have time to draw riptide as I barrelled into the little girl, we went off the side of the bridge which was lucky for me because water gave me strength.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth scream

Phoebe

As I went over the side I saw what had happened, some stupid idiot had knocked me and himself over the bridge and another one was running at the hellhound with a sword. A voice screamed "Percy!" that's when I realised my rescuers were here.

We crashed into the water and went under, I grabbed onto the guy it was his fault and I wasn't going to drown, but we surfaced quickly and I looked round the guy was completely dry and so was I, it must be his doing so this was Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. The guy who had saved me from Mr and Mrs Ram at Goode Middle School

"Are you ok?" he asked pulling me across the water towards the shore

"Fine seeing as I just fell off a bridge" I climbed out of the water completely dry, people were looking at us both and I knew we must looked wired. Some people were rushing towards us, another boy, Grover and a blonde girl.

"That was a completely stupid thing do!" shouted the girl "you could have gotten hurt you stupidly brilliant boy!"

Percy just grinned at her "we're fine, I used my powers on us both"

"Phoebe!" bleated Grover he pulled me up "what did you think you were doing?"

I looked at Grover he was as white as a sheet "something heroic" he hugged me after that

"We need to get out of here" mumbled the other dark haired boy he handed me my shoe "police cops"

We all looked round a whole crowd had assembled "hey isn't that the little girl on the news?" shouted a women, suddenly there were a few camera flashes and "stop right there!" from the police, but we did the best thing that any demigod could do we ran.

Percy

We ran from the park and headed towards the nearest shop which happened to be a shoe shop. Phoebe sat down to put on her shoe "are you going to introduce me to the people that just saved our lives?"

Grover smiled at me "guys this is Phoebe James" he said

"Hi nice to meet you all" Phoebe didn't even look up as she tied her shoe lace "your all demigods too?" her eyes came up this time and swept over us all

"Yes we are" replied Annabeth sitting down next to Phoebe "I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena"

"Nico" said Nico his eyes were watchful "Son of Hades"

Phoebe's eyes widened

"Percy son of Poseidon" I said "well I'm glad you're safe"

"Speak for yourself" said Phoebe harshly her eyes turned dark "I was knocked off a bridge"

I clenched my teeth "look I saved your life- twice now" the shop assistant was heading towards us

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked taking in all our appearances, her nose wrinkled

"No thank you" said Annabeth coldly "we're just browsing" the shop assistant stalked away in her designer shoes "we need to her out of here- do you think your mom will be angry if we stop by?"

I rolled my eyes fiddling with Riptide in my pocket "Annabeth she practically worships you, plus Chiron's probably told her I'm missing by now"

"Probably" said Nico he rubbed his forehead "look maybe I should take Phoebe and shadow travel her back to camp"

"No" said Grover, Annabeth and I at once

"Last time you shadow travelled with anyone you passed out for nearly three hours" said Annabeth she hit him with her invisibility hat "it's too risky"

"But I've gotten better at it" protested Nico his eyes turned deadly dark

"Look mate" I said putting an arm on his shoulder, the last thing we needed was a big crack in the floor "you shadow travel fine on your own but with Phoebe it's too much for you to handle, we'll go to my mom's apartment and make a plan there" I felt tired now myself with only a few hours of sleep and my daring risk of diving over a bridge.

I knocked on the door to my mom's and Paul's apartment, the first reaction I got was "Percy!" my mum hugged me then I got the lecture "why aren't you, at camp? What do you think you're doing running away? Annabeth it lovely to see you dear…Grover you look so grown up…Nico your as thin as a stick…and who's this?" she nodded at the little girl who was hiding behind Grover

"The reason we left Mrs Jackson- erm Mrs Blofis" corrected Nico "Grover and Phoebe were in trouble and we couldn't risk waiting for Rachael to get back to camp so we sort of took off"

"Percy you know how I feel when you do things like this" said my mom gave me a stern look but I saw the happiness in her eyes, I'd been gone a day and she'd missed me

"What's going to happen now?" asked Grover he was examining my mom's sofa cushion

"Don't even think about it G-man" I retorted

"What's going to happen now is" replied my mom "I'm going to feed you all and then we'll find you a way to get you all back to camp"

Phoebe

I felt nervous as I sat eating the food Mrs Blofis had prepared for us, the blue pancakes and waffles were surprisingly nice, but I didn't really understand why they were blue. Everyone was sat talking about ways to get back to the camp.

"We could try the fates taxi service" suggested Annabeth.

"Not enough room" said Nico gloomy picking at his waffle

"Mrs O'Leary then?" said Annabeth exhausted

"She won't be able to shadow travel all of us" said Nico again did he have to crush every plan?

"I have an idea" said Percy, Mrs Jackson looked a little worried "if we can get across town out of site of most of the mortals then I can call Blackjack and a few other Pegasus"

"Oh no way!" said Nico folding his arms and pushing back from the table "horses hate me"

"Can't you just cope" Annabeth pleaded with Nico diplomatically "we need to get back to camp Rachael gets back today and I'd rather get back before she notices we're missing that way we can avoid a prophecy"

"Prophecy?" I piped up, was there something bad suppose to happen like it did with Percy last month with the great prophecy?

"There is no prophecy" assured Annabeth "not yet anyway, Rachael probably won't tell the prophecy until she reaches camp and discovers we're missing" she tried to sound light hearted about it but I felt fear grip me and the others.

"So we're going to take a few flying horses to this camp half blood?" I felt my head hurt with all this new information "how long will that take?"

"Not long" said Percy shrugging, he seemed to put his trust into anything mythical "it depends if Blackjack can hear me or not"

"And how does a flying horse hear you?" I asked, everyone smiled apart from me and his mother

"They hear trust me" he grinned I had a strange feeling that I didn't want to trust him he was very sure of himself.

"She doesn't trust you" said Nico he gave a small smile as he said it

Percy looked shocked "why not?" he asked me offended

I glared at Nico "because I haven't know you long enough to trust you"

"You trusted Grover straight away" argued Percy. Mrs Blofis took her empty plate to the sink she was watching Percy and I strangely.

"Leave me out of this please" said Grover he chewed up his coke can

"Because he was nice to me and understood what had happened to me" I saw Percy's jaw tighten "can I use your bathroom please Mrs Blofis?" I felt tears in my eyes and I didn't want to cry in front of everyone

"Of course" said Sally Blofis kindly "second door down the hall"

I stood up and headed away from the table.

Percy

"Percy I need to talk to you" said my mom she headed into the living room

I stood up; Annabeth didn't make eye contact with me as I left the room.

"Yes mom?" I said dropping onto the sofa why did it feel great to be home?

"Percy" my mom sat down next to me "you need to realise that this little girl is terrified, remember how you didn't understand what was happening at first to you? Phoebe has had a similar experience but she's lost her mother for good- you know how it feels to lose a parent" her eyes were soft, and as I looked into them I remembered all the fear and pain that had filled me when I thought I'd lost my mom, and that was how Phoebe felt permanently.

"What do I do to help?" I asked her leaning forward after last year I still didn't know how to talk to someone about death

"Percy you and Phoebe are very similar, maybe you should stop been stubborn and just give her time" my mom stood up, she still looked tired, her book was taking its toll again "Your more similar than you think..." she left the room

I decided that maybe I should set things right how wrong I was, I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door "Phoebe..." there was no answer "Phoebe I know how you feel-" the door came open

Phoebe stood there, her eyes were read "really do you?" she sounded angry

"I've lost friends" I admitted "and I thought I'd lost my mom once-"

"Yeah but she was fine" said Phoebe exasperated "my mom isn't coming back" she sat down on the edge of the bath

I sat opposite her on the toilet seat "I know it's hard, but the pain does get better..." I handed her a tissue

She took it and wiped her eyes

"I know you don't trust me" I said "but give me time, I didn't trust everything I saw at first"

"It's not the things I'm seeing I don't trust" she said looking up, I didn't realise her eyes were green "I just think your over confident"

"That's my nature" I said shrugging "so how do you suggest getting to camp?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders "do all gods want their children to go there?"

"Yes" I said honestly "they do want their children to be safe"

"Then I'll trust you to get me there for my dad"

I smiled finally I got through

"Can I make a suggestion?" Annabeth stepped into the doorway smirking- such an earwig- she was dangling a pair of car keys on her finger

I grinned


	4. Chapter 4 The journey from hell

Chapter 4- the journey from hell-trust me car sickness sounds good

Percy

I drove down the high way the wind blowing through the open window, Annabeth sat in the passenger seat her legs crossed; she smiled at me and patted my hand.

I looked in the rear view mirror; Nico was resting his head against the window. Grover was snoring and bleating his head tipped back with his cap hanging over his face. Phoebe was sat between them staring at her knees, she looked miserable.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" I said to her, she looked up, just as we slowed down behind a grey hound bus "we'll be there in a few hours-" CRASH!

The car swerved as glass flew everywhere. Percy got control again, he shouldn't even be driving without an adult, but hey I didn't care about the rules of the road today.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Annabeth, her eyes widened as she saw what we all saw. A large black scorpion spike was lodged in the seat where my neck had just been. If it hadn't been for Nico, I would be dead; he'd managed to pull me out the way and into his lap so that Percy's seat hid us both.

All of us peered out of the smashed windscreen. The greyhound in front was slowing down so that we had to. The worse part however was the side window was smashed and Doctor Thorn was hanging out his tail behind him, and if my eyes were deceiving me, he was clinging to the bus by a pair of lion paws.

"I thought we'd lost him" said Grover, he'd woken up and was brushing glass off his horns.

"He must have thought we'd travel towards Camp Half Blood" said Annabeth she drew a bronze knife from her shirt sleeve "he must have thought we'd take a bus, safest way to travel for Percy and Nico. We then weren't on the bus, bad luck for him. His luck has now changed we pulled up behind him-" THWACK, CRASH!

Another spike flew, through the hole in the windscreen and then went through the back window. Glass smashed over Nico and me.

"That's it, no one wrecks my dad's car and gets away with it" Percy turned the wheel to pull round the bus but a car came the other way blocking the road. Instead Percy took a pen from his pocket and uncapped it, a bronze sword grew into his hand "Annabeth take the wheel" Percy let her lean over into his lap then slid over into the passenger seat. The car swerved and a car coming towards us honked.

"What's the plan?" THWACK! A spike hit the roof and bounced off. The greyhound was swerving therefore the mortals had noticed something was going on

Annabeth bit her lip "you and Nico take him out?" she suggested

"That's it?" demanded Percy "Pull up as close as you can, we can't let him go full manticor or our swords will be useless"

Annabeth nodded

"Erm Phoebe?" I looked at Nico he was blushing "I need my sword"

I looked down I was sat right on top of Nico, my legs preventing him from getting his sword. He looked like he was debating about touching me or not "Sorry..." I slid down onto the floor of the car while Nico drew a black sword and rolled down his window "Ready?" he shouted to Percy who nodded and rolled down his window.

Annabeth pulled round the greyhound and floored the gas.

Percy and Nico slid out of the windows and onto the roof of the car, I peered round the seat and saw Doctor Thorn firing spike after spike, Nico and Percy were obviously ducking because there were loud bangs on the roof and spikes kept impacting.

Percy

As we climbed onto the roof of the car, I deflected a spike of the tip of my sword; it went skittering over Nico's head and into the road behind.

We both stood up on top of the car, like we were riding one giant skateboard. The wind ripped through our clothes and hair while we ducked and avoided spikes.

I knew I would be okay as the car began to level with the bus; I was protected by the river Styx's magic. Nico however could be seriously injured if he got hit.

I ducked and deflected another spike "Nico I've got a plan!" I shouted back at him.

Phoebe

I pressed my head against the seat as we pulled up next to the bus. My arms felt numb, my heart was racing. I felt dizzy, not again!

Suddenly Nico's legs landed on the seat and he slid back into the car, he was sweating "Where's Percy?" shouted Annabeth, the roar of the wind was getting louder now as she sped up

"He's got a plan he said ram the bus so he can get Thorn!" said Nico loudly

Annabeth pulled right up next to the bus and then turned the wheel she rammed the car straight into the side of the bus. The whole car shook. Nico fell against the door and Grover's window smashed.

I tried to stay conscious "Phoebe?" Nico shook my shoulder "your heart's accelerating what's wrong?"

"My arms are numb!" I saw Grover looked over "It's happening again!"

"Quick Ambrosia!" said Nico to Grover who took a flask out of the backpack at his feet.

"DE IMMORTALS!" Annabeth swerved back behind the greyhound as a truck came round the bend ahead; it honked loudly for us to move

Percy

I heard and felt the car accelerate, I came level with Doctor Thorn, and he smirked at me as the car slammed into the bus. I struggled to keep my balance as I stabbed with Riptide, the sword bounced off Thorn's lion paws as he slashed and tore at my skin. Nothing happened even Thorn was shocked, I should be bleeding badly but only my clothes had been ripped.

He threw his huge paws at me again, just as a truck horn sounded...

Phoebe

Nico opened the flask as Percy climbed back inside the car "he's too strong" I noticed that Percy's clothes were ripped but he wasn't bleeding "we have to pull round him!"

Nico pressed the flask to my mouth and forced me to drink, his hand was at the base of my neck to prevent me from choking and pulling away. I was ready to brace the cold on my teeth, but it never came instead the warm sweet sugary taste of my mum's hot chocolate complete with cream and marshmallow's filled my mouth I kept drinking. The numbness eased and I felt alert

"Better?" smiled Nico this was the first time I'd seen him smile

"Much" I smiled back "what is that stuff?"

"The drink of the gods" said Percy "it cures any injury, gives you energy"

I nodded impressed, I liked that stuff.

"Here let me drive" Percy and Annabeth swapped places again and Percy floored the accelerator the car groaned at first but then shot forward round the bus. I let out a sigh of relief as we passed Doctor Thorn. My relief was short lived as there were two loud bangs followed by a grinding noise. Percy swerved and tried to take control of the car again but we went flying off the road and straight out into a clump of trees. We only stopped when we hit a big oak tree.

Percy

The air bag went off five minutes after we hit the tree; it's what revived us all, the bang of the bag and the yelp I made as it inflated.

I turned round to see everyone rubbing their necks and heads "is anyone dead?" I asked

"No" said Annabeth she kicked open her car door

"We're fine back here" said Grover; he pulled his hat back on to cover his horns

"We need to get back to the road" said Nico from behind me

Annabeth stretched outside the car "so that Doctor Thorn can find us?" she said sarcastically "not likely"

"We could get lost here if we don't head back!" argued Nico he got out the car

I knew where this was going so I got out also, my head hurt where I'd hit the steering wheel.

"We don't even know if Thorn left the bus!" said Nico over the top of the car

"He's not going to go and leave us in the middle of the wild when we're at our most vulnerable now is he?" said Annabeth her eyes bright grey

"Oh shut up!" snapped a new voice I turned round to see a tree Nymph stepping out of a fern tree "stupid humans, you hit my branch snap it clean off, look at the poor oak!" she had bright red hair and wore green she reminded me of Juniper but not as nice. The Nymph turned round and saw Grover getting out of the car with Phoebe "Oh my Lord!" and she knelt down "We didn't know it was you"

"We?" asked Grover nervously

The Nymph stood up and nodded, all of a sudden more Nymphs' appeared. They stepped out of the trees all around us smiling and bowing to Grover.

"Ok you can get up" said Grover to the Nymphs; he looked incredibly embarrassed "Look we didn't mean to hit the tree we were sent off the road by a manticor"

The Nymph with red hair nodded "if there is anything we can do O Lord of the Wild let us know" she smiled happily "I'm Fern, that's Holly, Pine, Oakley..." she introduced all her fellow trees

"Hi" said Grover friendly "well I don't know what help you could be..." he looked round sadly at them, a couple looked sadly back

"Actually..." said Annabeth, I saw a plan brewing in her eyes and she leant over and whispered to Grover who brayed happily

"Ok we do need your help" he announced "we're travelling to camp half-blood-"

"Oooohhh I have family there" said Holly happily her brown curly hair had red berry's braded into it.

"Right..."said Grover carrying on "we were sent off the road by a manticor, he was travelling on a greyhound bus ahead of us. However we need to get to camp, but we don't know if he's still on the bus"

"And you don't want to risk been seen by him" said Fern clicking her fingers, a flower bloomed between them. She flicked it off.

"Exactly" said Grover snapping his fingers back, no flower grew for him sadly "so do you think you could take a look?"

Fern and Holly smiled at each other and turned to the other Nymphs, who all nodded.

"Ok then, Holly, Oakley and I will head to the edge of the forest" I didn't think you could call this place a forest "the rest of you split into three's and head North and East encase he tries to sneak around and catch us"

I thought the Nymphs were taking this a little too seriously as they headed off.

"What do we do now?" asked Phoebe quietly

"We gather are gear" said Annabeth placing her fist in her hand "either way we'll be attacked or we'll have to get moving"

We all nodded and began retrieving our backpacks from the car. I looked at the damage as I repacked my pack, now that Grover was here, he could carry his own supplies. Paul was going to kill me, the back window and front window were both smashed to pieces, and the roof was covered with holes and spikes. The air bags had been deployed and had both burst. The front of the car was squashed in on itself due to the tree it had crashed into. The rest of the car seemed fine, but I doubted the engine would run again.

We waited for the Nymphs to return.

Phoebe

I sat in the front seat of the car watching Grover tune his reed pipes. I saw Nico, Percy and Annabeth talking between two trees, they kept glancing around.

I heard hurried footsteps and saw Fern, Holly and Oakley dance quickly through the trees behind the car.

"My Lord" Fern ran forward to Grover "We asked a few other Nymphs who's trees are at the edge of the forest, they say they saw you spin off, but the manticor stayed on the bus. They say he killed the mortal driver and then drove the bus off"

"Which means he'll head for the camp boarders" said Percy coming over "we could walk back to the road, hitchhike and try and sneak into camp without him noticing"

"Risky" said Annabeth twirling her bronze knife "but now the cars wrecked I see no other choice"

Percy and Nico picked up their bags and slung them over their backs. Grover thanked the tree nymphs who seemed quite happy to have been useful.

We followed the trail the car had left back to the road, once there we crossed over and began our long walk, hoping a car would drive pass and take pity.

Percy

I ran backwards holding out my hand thumb up. The car accelerated and honked loudly "oh come on!" I complained. We'd been walking for hours, this was the fifteenth car to drive pass and not stop

"Let's just face it, we're not getting a ride" said Nico grouchily, he stopped and so did Phoebe and Grover. We were all exhausted.

Annabeth sighed loudly "let's have some food" she dug into her pack and took out five bags of chips. She passed them round and we all dug in standing by the road still

"We're a bunch of kids on a road to nowhere" I grumbled on "you think someone would give us a lift"

"That's the problem" said Annabeth sucking her fingers "we look suspicious, five kids on a road to nowhere" she smiled a little

I didn't find it an amusing fact. I looked up at the sky the sun was setting but it was already getting darker because a huge dark cloud was moving over us.

"It's going to rain" said Phoebe looking up "and thunder and lightning"

Four pairs of eyes turned to her all wide "how do you know that?" asked Nico curiously

"Can't you feel it?" she asked puzzled "the clouds are defiantly brewing, plus the winds picked up, yet it's still warm"

"Right..." said Nico sceptically

"I'm just saying" said Phoebe stuffing her empty chips packet into her pack and pulling out one of the raincoats that Hermes had given us. She pulled it over her head making her hair turn slightly static light. The waterproof poncho was too big for her as it came to her knees and she had to roll the sleeves up.

"She's right" smiled Annabeth admiring Phoebe's look "we should put the poncho's on just encase"

Phoebe

I didn't want to admit it but I just had to "told you so" I said it loudly to the rest of the group. They all gave me patronising looks. I had said clearly that it was going to rain and it did. But hell I didn't think it would rain this much. It was lashing at us from all directions due to the swirling winds. In the distance we heard a huge rumble of thunder.

"Maybe we should stop and take shelter under those trees" said Grover; his hood was stretched over his Rasta cap

"No way!" screeched Annabeth her curls kept coming lose from her hood, the front ones were wet "that's the worst thing to do, lightening can hits tree which then kills anyone at the base"

"She's right" agreed Nico squinting as a load more rain blew into our faces "I don't really fancy a trip to the underworld today"

"You've been to the underworld?" I blurted out, not even thinking that he was the son of Hades

"Yeah I spent most of last year there with my dad" he replied as we carried on walking up the steep hill that followed the road. There were still no cars. Nico carried on chatting as much as he could in the rain, he spoke about the underworld been run by skeletons all of them ex soldiers. I noticed he didn't speak very much of his father Hades, but he did speak of all the good stuff he got to do down there, like playing with a three headed dog. I began to tune him out; I really didn't think the underworld sounded that nice.

We were walking behind Percy and Annabeth, they were talking in loud whispers so it was difficult to not hear them "Rachael will have returned by now-" Annabeth was saying

"I know" Percy sounded grouchy "I thought we'd be back by now-"

"Maybe we shouldn't have left-"

"They'd be dead-"

"I know, but how long will we live for?"

Percy stayed silent but I saw his green eyes glance in my direction. I quickly looked away, this was all my fault.

Percy

The road started to slope downhill as we reached the crest. We were all tired and weary, none of us where in any state to meet Doctor Thorn, but stopping for the night wasn't safe either. I thought I was sleep walking for a moment when I saw a set of headlights appear behind us and the sound of braking.

A man and women pulled up on the side of the road they were in a large truck with an open back; I read a large sticker on the side 'Mason's Apple Farm'

"You kids alright?" asked the women, she had a kind face with grey hair pulled back into a bun at her neck "where are your parents? You shouldn't be walking this late at night"

Annabeth stepped forward "our bus broke down and we were forced to walk to our farm" she said "our chaperone stayed back at the bus, he sent us on to get help. We've tried to flag down passing cars but they didn't want to know"

"Oh you poor dears" the women turned to her husband "Jim, we have to help them, maybe we should help fix their bus?"

"No" said Annabeth quickly "a ride to our farm would be nice, it's a few miles that way" she pointed down the road

"What's the farm called?" asked the Farmer Jim

"Delphi Strawberry services" answered Annabeth

The women smiled "a fellow fruit farmer" she nudged her husband, who grunted and shifted his shoulder "Hop in the back" he said "Keep them jackets on though, this rain isn't going to ease"

"Thank you!" said Annabeth

We all ran round to the back of the truck, Grover and I unlatched the small gate to allow us access. I climbed up first and then gave Annabeth a hand and pulled her up. Nico climbed up next by himself refusing any help, he managed it. I reached out my hands for Phoebe; Grover took her waste and lifted her up before taking my hand to climb on too.

We all settled down behind the driver's cabin, I banged gently on the window to signal for them to drive on. The engine revved and the truck pulled away. It wasn't the fastest truck, it was a lot slower than Paul's car, but it was quicker than walking.

Phoebe

I was freezing and I could tell the others were too, because they were all shivering. I was tucked between Grover and Annabeth; Grover had his arm around me to help keep me warm. Percy was huddled close to Annabeth with Nico hugging his knees next to him.

The rain had eased slightly but we were already soaked from walking. We'd been in the back of the truck for over an hour, it was difficult to sleep, the truck jumped and banged whenever we went over a pothole or stone.

The truck suddenly began to slow; we all turned to peer through the windscreen. There was debris in the middle of the road, smashed glass and bits of tire rubber. The truck slowed further, we all could see a vehicle had run off the road and decided to park itself against a couple of trees.

Percy turned and slid open the glass window into the driver's cabin "keep going" he said seriously

"No we should stop" said the women touching her husband's hand "there could be injured people"

I looked at Annabeth and Nico; they were both staring at the vehicle on the side of the road. We could see something different to the mortal drivers, we all saw a battered greyhound bus with its windows smashed and dark shapes slumped in seats.

"We have to keep going" argued Percy "when we get to our farm we can reach a phone, we can send help back"

The two farmers looked back at us from in their truck, they looked curiously between us "we're not far from your farm" said Farmer Jim "just over that hill is the hill that leads into your valley" he pointed in the distance "you four can go on from here, we'll call for help on our phone and wait here"

Annabeth gripped Percy's arm "Percy we can't stay here" she hissed "Doctor Thorn could be lurking" she cast her eyes around hoping he'd jump out and say 'you've found me'

"Tell the old people to take us to the farm, we can all go" said Nico, he put his hand on the hilt of his sword

I reached over and pushed his hand away "what are you going to do threaten them?" I demanded

"Phoebe, leave it" warned Percy, I understood what he meant as Nico's eyes seemed to shimmer with black fire "Please can you just take us to our farm, then you can come straight back here while we phone for help"

The couple swapped glances with each other, the women shook her head but the man looked away "I guess you'd be getting help quicker" he said, the truck began to move again.

Percy

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when we saw camp half bloods pine tree come into view. I could make out the large sleeping shape of Peleus. We all climbed out of the truck "is that it?" asked Phoebe to Grover

"Yes" smiled Grover taking her hand "Thalia's tree still protects the boarders you know..." they began wondering from the truck and up the hill. Nico followed them.

"Thank you" Annabeth was talking to the apple Farmers "as soon as we reach the farm house, we'll can the police to investigate the accident"

The man nodded "go quickly then" he ordered, he started the engine and pulled away.

We all began our descent up camp-half blood hill. I hoped the farmers would be okay, I didn't want them meeting Doctor Thorn. But neither did I, that's why we had to move on. But now we were back, I already felt like dropping into my bed and sleeping for the rest of the night and late into the day tomorrow.

Grover and Phoebe were already half way up the hill, Nico trudging along behind them tiredly. Annabeth turned to me and took my hand.

I heard a whistling sound but my mind didn't register what the sound was until it impacted into the back of Grover's leg. He cried out in pain and slipped on the wet grass knocking Phoebe over and losing one false foot.

The sound came again and another large black spike impacted into the back of Nico's head. He hit the deck unconscious.

Annabeth and I woke up; we both drew our weapons and spun to face the darkness around us. Doctor Thorn was out there somewhere, and he was picking us off fast. Grover had been first because he was protecting the half-blood he wanted. Nico was next because he like me was a child of the big three and was the biggest threat. Therefore Annabeth and I were next.

I blinked and suddenly saw a big shape loom out of the darkness. I saw the lion shape body, the tail of a scorpion, the sharp teeth of a lion, followed by Thorn's two different eye colours. He charged at Annabeth and me.

I raised Riptide but it wasn't me Thorn went for it was Annabeth. She was the next target. I ducked and rolled as the scorpion tale raised to attack me while Thorn facing the other direction, roared and raised his claws to Annabeth, she defended heavily with her bronze knife.

I went to strike, but Thorn's scorpion tale came down it naturally missed thanks to the Achilles curse, therefore it went through my poncho and my t-shirt and pinned me down onto the ground. I tried to struggle free.

I saw Annabeth's bronze knife fly from her hand just as Thorn's paws came down upon her shoulder...

Phoebe

I watched as Grover struggled and squirmed with pain, his goat feet thrashed around. I tried to get up but was knocked back down again. I heard another sound and saw Nico hit in the back with a spike "Nico!" I called out but he was out cold.

I wriggled away from Grover, sliding on the wet grass and mud. I reached Nico and took the thorn out the back of his neck. He groaned in pain, which was good because he was still alive.

I turned when I heard Percy scream "Annabeth!" he was trying to hack at Thorn's tail with his bronze sword. Annabeth fell onto the ground; I could see blood on her clothes...

I looked round I had to help. But I didn't even know my own abilities, I didn't know which god to call on, I had no idea what to do...I almost gave up if I hadn't felt the cold sting of Nico's sword on my hand. I looked down at the black metal, I had to do something.

Percy

I struggled, squirmed, kicked, thrashed, stabbed and yelled but Thorn just ignored me. He was too busy licking Annabeth's blood off his paws "Now I shall feast" he raised his head to mutilate Annabeth.

I saw a shape running across the grass, for moment I thought it was help from the camp. But then I saw it was Phoebe. She was wielding Nico's sword, she jumped off the ground, flipped in mid air and landed on Thorn's back. Driving Nico's sword through the back of Thorn's neck, and out the other side.

Thorn froze then gradually disintegrated into cold dust. Phoebe fell from his back as the dust blew away into the wind. She dropped the sword.

"Phoebe, Annabeth!" I shouted getting off the ground and running to them both.

Annabeth was clutching at her shoulder, preventing the blood from flowing out "You need a medic" I said to her ripping a strip of fabric off my t-shirt and binding her shoulder.

"Grover! Nico! Phoebe!" she was worried about everyone but herself "Phoebe, she killed Thorn!"

Annabeth tried to sit up but cried in pain "I'll go" I said standing and moving to where Phoebe was.

Phoebe lay on her front, Nico's sword at her side. I felt for a pulse there was one but it was very weak. "Phoebe" I shook her gently rolling her onto her back "Phoebe..." I touched her face she was sweating but felt cold. I channelled some of my powers, the water came from within. I pictured my cupped hands filling with water. The little bit of power made me feel weak but I was able to conjure a little. I poured it onto to her forehead; it ran down her hair and face. Phoebe opened her eyes, those green eyes seemed to have some life within, until they rolled up in her head and Phoebe began to fit.

"Percy!" screamed Annabeth "get her to the big house quickly!"

I knew this was serious, but I didn't want to leave Annabeth and the others out here in the dark and injured.

"Go Percy!" Annabeth was sitting up "we'll be okay, go or we'll have wasted our journey"

I picked Phoebe up in my arms; she shook and shacked as I cradled her against my chest. We staggered across the boundaries, past Peleus-great help he was- I saw a few campers cabins lights had come on. I ran down the hill to the other side and headed for the porch of the farm house. The lights were on inside. As I approached Argos came out his many eyes wide as he saw me restraining Phoebe, he opened the big house door for me as we went in.

Chiron and Mr D were also making their way towards me when they saw Phoebe I was ushered into the medical room at the big house.

"Put her here" said Chiron, he was in hoarse form and looked like he'd had little sleep.

I placed Phoebe on the bed he'd indicated as Chiron went to the medical cabinet. "Go fetch the head councillor Will Solace from the Apollo cabin, tell him to bring his healing equipment" Argos nodded his head and went out of the room.

Mr D stood over Phoebe looking at face "This is a toxin" he said to Chiron "we need Ambrosia and one of Apollo's kids. If not we'll lose her"

"Percy..." I looked up Rachel wondered into the room with her red curly hair around her face and her pyjamas on.

"Rachel" I said, I was happy to see her but worried at the same time. She might hit me.

Rachel placed her hand on Phoebe's head, she looked concerned "This is the demigod-" she stopped talking. Then crumpled in on herself, she fell to the floor. Her eyes turned green with a mist

"One shall arrive, another will leave

One will appear, with two at his lead

The oath was broken and shall be again

The heavens will close meaning the end

One half-blood will start the events

This will lead to the greatest team defence"

Rachel fell silent and got up off the floor "what did I say?" she asked, I liked how she knew what had happened before my brain had even caught up

"The quest" said Chiron "the quests prophecy"


	5. Chapter 5 shock horror, bing, bang, bosh

**Chapter 5-shock horror, bing, bang, bosh and an almighty splash**

**Phoebe**

For one moment I thought I was at home, tucked up in my bed under warm blankets and lying on a soft pillow. I thought about how my mum would have made me breakfast, how the hot chocolate would taste in my mouth. I felt like none of the past few days had occurred. Then I realised the sheets were a bit scratchy and stiff, not like my sheets, the pillow was hard and crackled in my ear. I had a metallic taste in my mouth and I felt like someone had covered my hands with ice.

I opened my eyes slowly blinking as they adjusted to the bright sunny room. There were people sitting round me sloughed in chairs snoring.

I blinked again trying to focus my vision so I could make out the people.

They suddenly came into view as I rolled over onto my back. I felt extremely stiff.

Percy was propped up in one chair on my left; he faced away from me and towards another bed. This bed however was empty.

Grover sat in the chair to my right; he wasn't wearing his fake feet or Rasta cap, just an orange t-shirt that said camp-half blood.

I sat up trying to stretch out my aching body. That's when I saw the person lying in the bed opposite me...Nico's face was pale as he slept. I felt terrible; he'd been badly injured by Thorn just from defending me.

I pulled back the covers; I wasn't in my normal clothes just a pair of white linen pyjamas. I climbed off the bed. It felt odd standing like I had led weights in my knees and ankles and that the rest of my body was jelly like. I steadied myself before taking a few steps.

I moved as quietly as possible behind Percy's chair, he was snoring gently with his hair stuck to his face. He wasn't wearing the same clothes as last time I saw him, he like Grover had on an orange camp half-blood t-shirt.

The floor boards creaked as I crossed the room, Percy grumbled in his sleep and his head lolled back. I breathed a sigh of relief as I approached Nico. I hadn't realised how young he looked, he must be a few years old than me. Nico was sweating in his sleep, he was taking even breaths but I saw how his eyebrows were pulling together, he was dreaming. I brushed the hair back from his forehead, for someone who was sweating he felt cold. I reached for the covers to pull them round him further; he must have a fever or something.

There was a jug of water on the side table; I took one of the bandages and dipped it in the water. Then I placed it onto Nico's forehead to help cool him down. It started to work at first he seemed to relax in his sleep. But then suddenly he groaned into his pillow. I took my hand away I went to wet the cloth again. When I turned round Nico was awake and he had a dagger pointed at my face.

I froze.

"What are you doing?" Nico's black eyes had a madness in them, but I saw something else curiosity

"Cooling you down" I said showing him the wet cloth

Nico relaxed and shoved the dagger back under his pillow. He sat up "you're looking better"

"I feel better" I said "what happened, I don't remember much" I rubbed my forehead

"You killed Thorn" said Nico matter-of-factly

"I know that" I said annoyed, "I remember been really angry, I remember grabbing your sword and plunging it into Thorn...after that I don't remember"

Nico was frowning when I looked back at him "you used my sword?" he looked angry

I nodded "it was the only thing around-"

"No wonder you were in such a bad way. Stygian iron can only used by the children of Hades. It absorbed some of your energy when you used it, you were lucky you weren't killed" said Nico

"Stygian iron?" I was confused, what was the difference between one sword and another

Nico drew the dagger back out from under his pillow, the blade was as black as night, it had an aura about it that seemed to repel me. "This is Stygian iron" he said holding the blade gently "here hold it" he gestured to me

I jumped back as soon as it swung round, it didn't want to hold it. As I leapt back my elbow connected with the jug of water next to Nico's bed. I turned and could see the water and jug fall in slow motion. The water went all over the floor, followed by the jug which smashed sending glass everywhere.

The noise woke both Percy and Grover. Percy leapt up drawing his bronze sword, what was with people here? Did they all carry weapons on them so that they could just pull them out when they were woken up?

"wh-what's going on?" yawned Grover wiping sleep out of his eyes. He blinked his goat eyes at me until his brain caught up "Phoebe your awake" he smiled kindly

I smiled back. Percy didn't look happy to be woken up until he saw the other empty bed "where's Annabeth?" he looked round the room

"The bed was empty when I woke up" I said shrugged, maybe she'd gone for a walk

Percy scowled at me before putting his sword away.

Grover trotted over to me, his hooves going click, clock on the floor "how do you feel?" he asked me

"Fine" I said "a little stiff, but fine. How long was I out?"

"Three days" replied Percy

My mouth popped open "three days?" he didn't feel that long

"You were in a seriously bad way" said Grover he put his hands on my shoulders and pulled one of my curls it bounced

"But Nico and Annabeth?-" I began

"Were both injured and were here as a precaution" said Percy, he looked at the water on the floor and bent down and placed his hand in the puddle. He pulled it back, his hand was dry

"Well I feel better" said Nico, he got out of bed but staggered a little, he shook his head

"You okay?" I asked concerned

"Fine" he mumbled and took his clothes off the bottom of the bed and disappeared out the only door

I looked back at Percy and Grover. Percy had his hand back in the water, it was been soaked up by something...I realised it was Percy after staring at the water rolling towards his skin

"That's cool" said Grover amazed "when did you discover you could do that?"

"Just now..." smirked Percy he stood up "I'll get a broom for the glass" he went out the door also

I went back to my hospital bed, my clothes were sitting at the bottom, and they were badly torn and burnt. It looked like someone had cut them off me as well.

I held up my pair of rainbow socks, they were clean and had survived. I sat on the bed and pulled them on just for the comfort of them

"I guess this is my new look" I joked to Grover, but I was generally upset I liked the clothes Grover had bought me

Grover saw how hurt I was "wait here, I'll be back" and he trotted out the door.

I sighed, now I was all alone. But that wasn't for long

"Hello" said a voice

I turned a freckled face girl with fizzy red hair stood in the door way. She wore a strange set of Greek robes, purple with a red sash "Hi" I replied quietly

The girl walked casually into the room and sat down next to me "We've met before Phoebe" she said

I was shocked because I'd never seen this girl in my life "I-" I began but she talked over me

"My name is Rachel" she said "the reason why you won't remember me is because you were unconscious when Percy brought you in"

"Oh right" so that's how I got here "do you know what happened to me?"

Rachel stared round the room and out the door "apparently Doctor Thorn was putting a toxin into your blood when you were in hospital. That caused you to be weak and ill, then you decided to use Nico's sword and well it almost killed you"

I felt my eyes bulge, right no more using other people weapons. I'll have to have my own.

"Where is everyone?" asked Rachel suddenly looking round

"Nico went to get dress, Percy went to find a broom and Grover went somewhere"

"Oh right"

"Here we go Phoebe- oh hey Rachel" said Grover, he nodded his head respectfully

"Good afternoon Lord of the Wild" she smiled "are those for Phoebe?"

Grover nodded and handed me a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes. "The t-shirt and jeans are from the camp shop. Don't worry I checked for itching powder" my eyebrows shot up "the shoes are from an old camper. She left them with Annabeth and then grew out of them"

I looked at the pair of black high tops; they had been doodled on in black marker. There were musical notes, skulls and cross bones. There were also three names written in Ancient Greek. I stared at the letters and then suddenly I knew what they said 'Thalia, Luke and Annabeth' "These are the daughter of Zeus shoes" the sky rumbled outside

Grover flinched "She would want you to have them" he said looking nervously out the window "she doesn't need them now"

I looked at the shoes, they were going to be a little big but I could grow into them.

Percy came back into the room with a brush, he smiled at Rachel when he saw her "well I shall leave you to get dressed and clean up" said Rachel, he jumped her with her skirts rippling "Chiron and Mr D would like to see you all as soon as possible- I shall find Nico" with that she left

I decided I better get dress I couldn't be late for the meeting.

**Percy**

Once everything was tided and Phoebe was dressed we went onto the porch. It was a bright sunny day as we stepped out; I could see campers all around the place. The Apollo and Athena cabin were playing volley ball. I saw one blonde curly haired camper with a bandage shoulder; she wasted no time in getting back on her feet.

Annabeth turned round like she could sense me looking, she began to walk up to the big house as we all gathered round on the porch. Someone had decided to put chairs out in a circle so we could all sit facing each other. Nico went for the seat furthest in the shade and away from the sun.

I took a seat next to Rachel while Annabeth dropped beside me. She already looked better, her colour had returned and her hair was back to its glossy shiny self.

Phoebe joined the circle last; it was like she couldn't decide where to sit, in the end she got stuck next to Chiron and Nico.

"It's nice to finally meet you Phoebe" said Chiron taking her hands "my name is Chiron; I am the activities manager here at Camp Half-blood. This is Mr D our camp director"

"Nice to meet you" blushed Phoebe she put her hand out to Mr D to shake

Mr D looked at her like she'd just done some incredible trick, he gave a short laugh "I do no shake demigods hands, Penny Jane" he said

"Phoebe this is Lord Dionysus" smiled Rachel helpfully

"Oh" was all Phoebe said, she shrunk back from him

"Well now that introductions have all been sorted" said Chiron cheerfully "I think we should discuss punishments"

Me, Nico and Grover all groaned

"If it was up to me" said Mr D sipping diet coke "I would have turned you into various creatures and sent you all back to your godly parents, I kind of liked an idea of an owl for you Annabelle"

Annabeth stayed silent; at least he got her godly parent right.

"However" interjected Chiron "seeing as the quest was taking out of our hands, we are not going to do that" he looked round with those age old eyes "therefore the three of you are on washing up duties tonight"

"Three of us?" questioned Nico; his arms were folded over his chest

"Grover did not sneak out of camp" reminded Chiron "now we fall to Phoebe"

Everyone turned to look at her; she cringed and tried to avert her eyes.

"We now must wait for a sign to indicate who your godly parent is" Chiron looked above her head, we all did. Ever since we won the war against Kronos, the gods had been very good at sending signs when their new children arrived. It was almost instant. However nothing happened as we all stared at Phoebe.

Chiron turned to look at Mr D, who shrugged "well you can rule me out, because she isn't one of mine" he got up and stretched "we'll just have to weight- now I'm going for a walk through the strawberry fields"

That was something you didn't hear often.

"My dad will let me know won't he? He will send a sign?" Phoebe looked worried. I know how that felt; when I'd first arrived here I spent a few days with the Hermes cabin because my dad hadn't sent me my sign.

"He will Phoebe, he's just very busy all gods are" said Chiron. I could think of one that wasn't, one that was supposedly strolling through the strawberry fields. "Now we should all adjourn, Grover I want a word with you about Lord of the Wild business. Annabeth and Nico you are excused from today's activities but if you wish to participate then please do not strain yourself. Percy you will be in charge of giving Phoebe a tour of the camp"

I blinked "what?" I didn't want to do that why couldn't Rachel or Nico do it

"Percy" Chiron only had to say my name to get me to behave

"Yes Chiron" I replied- I almost whined it "come on Phoebe"

**Phoebe**

Percy didn't seem too pleased that he was the one stuck giving me the tour; I thought it was kind of obnoxious, after everything we'd been through he couldn't even be bothered to show me around.

Percy walked ahead of me his hands in his jeans pockets. I strolled behind him taking in all the sights, sounds and smells.

We headed down the path from the big house; we passed a volleyball bit where campers were playing against a group of nymphs. Next to the volleyball pit were the tether ball courts which were empty and not in use.

"So here we have the volleyball pit and the tether ball courts..." Percy gestured with one arm before leading me further into the camp "on the right hand side we have the lake, canoeing takes place here regularly"

I could see people on the lake paddling away, occasionally flicking water at each other. That seemed a nice thing to be doing in this heat...

Percy headed left towards a big group of buildings "over here we have the cabins" he led me towards a large grass pavilion where there was a fire pit and statues decorating the area. It reminded me of the garden of the family out of My Big Fat Greek Wedding.

The cabins were all quite funny to look at, there looked about twenty odd of them arranged in a Greek omega Ω

"There were originally twelve cabins, one for each god on the Olympian council" explained Percy he indicated the semi-circle of twelve cabins that lined the grassed area. "The rest were built over the past few weeks...some as you can see are still undergoing construction" I turned and looked between the collection of cabins, there were three still been built.

"Will I be in one of these cabins?" I asked looking round, none really shouted 'move in here' at me

Percy stared at me curiously and then looked above my head before looking away "until your determined" he said "you'll be in the Hermes cabin, all new campers stay there until their parents claim them" he pointed at a shabby brown cabin, it didn't look very godly but I could see the sign of Hermes above the door.

"Follow me I'll show you the rest of the camp" mumbled Percy. I trailed behind him.

**Percy**

I really didn't want this job; really I didn't want it why couldn't Grover, Nico or Annabeth show her around? Zeus a nymph could have done it. But no I Percy Jackson who wanted to sword fight and wrestle Mrs O'Leary got stuck with it.

"Keep up" I called behind me as Phoebe lagged behind again.

I continued the tour showing her the mess hall, there were more tables now but unlike before more than one cabin sat at each table. For example I now shared my table with Nico and Butch as they both had a cabin to themselves. Annabeth however still had her own cabins table along with Apollo's cabin due to the size of the roommates.

I then showed Phoebe the climbing wall; we watched the Demeter cabin climb, Katie waved at me from the top while the rest of her cabin scaled the walls as they began to move closer and closer together. I turned to Phoebe her green eyes were wide; she looked horrified at the wall "not scared of heights are you?" I joked, I knew a demigod that was

Phoebe scowled "no" she said clenching her little fists "I've just never climbed a wall like that before"

I rolled my eyes "come on still plenty to see"

I led her pass the amphitheatre but didn't take her in I could hear the clanging of swords and knew I wouldn't be able to resists joining in.

The armoury and forge were of no interest to Phoebe so I hurried her on towards the stables I wanted to see Blackjack.

We entered the stables to find some of the Pegasus's all ready been used. A daughter of Aphrodite was leading a white horse out "Hi Percy" she said "Blackjack's in the end stall" she said leading her horse outside.

I went down the far end "Blackjack?" I called, suddenly a black horse head pocked out of a stable

'Yo Boss!' He whined

I turned and patted his head and took a sugar cube from my pocket feeding him "Did you miss me?" I asked

'Meh you weren't gone long boss...but yeah I missed you' Blackjack tossed his head 'Who's the short fry?' He indicated Phoebe

Phoebe giggled "is he your horse?" she asked me

"Yeah this is Blackjack, the Pegasus I was going to call to get us to camp" I turned back to Blackjack 'sorry buddy, I would have called but Nico still has a thing about horses'

'Scary death dude, I'm happy you didn't call' he snorted

Phoebe slowly approached Blackjack "Hello Blackjack" she stroked his main gently "you're very handsome"

'Oh I like her' said Blackjack and he nibbled her hair

Phoebe giggled loudly

I scowled 'hey your my horse remember' I said in my head

Blackjack stopped immediately 'sorry boss' he scraped his hoof on the floor and put his ears back

Phoebe looked up sadly at him, like she wished he hadn't stopped.

"Come on Phoebe I better show you to your cabin" I said, at least the Stoll brothers can keep her out of trouble for a while 'later buddy' I called to Blackjack.

'Bye boss, call if you need me' he replied 'bye short fry'

Phoebe turned just as we left "bye Blackjack" and gave a little wave.

**Phoebe**

Percy was one of the worst tour guides ever, I'd wanted to stay in the stables longer and play with Blackjack "is he the horse you saved on the cruise ship?" I asked striding to keep up with Percy

"Yes" said Percy, we entered the lawn area with the huge fire pit in the middle and statues of each different god or goddess. A copper haired girl in brown waved at me from the edge of the pit where she was warming herself- odd in the sunshine "this is your cabin" gestured Percy to the Hermes cabin.

Two boys were having a discussion on the steps. They looked related both having curly brown hair, upturned ears and eyebrows. They could have been twins, but one was taller than the other and the shorter one looked older than the taller one.

"This is Travis and Connor Stoll" said Percy loud enough to interrupt the boys "both are head councillors of the Hermes cabin"

The two brothers turned with identical crooked grins "That's us" said one of them "I'm Travis, this is my younger brother Connor"

Connor winked at me.

"This is Phoebe" said Percy taking my shoulders and directing me forwards. I shoved his hands away.

Connor tensed "we know someone else called Phoebe...she shot two arrows at my head" he said

"That wasn't me" I said quickly, just encase they thought so

"Nah we know it wasn't you" said Travis elbowing his brother gently "But welcome to the Hermes cabin, I take it your undetermined?"

"Yes" said Percy immediately "she's all yours guys...I have stuff to do" he went off leaving me with the Hermes brothers.

I turned to look at Travis and Connor; they were both frowning at Percy "do you two not get on?" Connor asked

I shrugged "we have our moments"

"Hhmm" said Travis scratching his head "well come on and we'll get you a bunk...we have spares these days" he opened the door for me to go in

"I doubt you'll be here long though" added Connor "everyone gets determined pretty quickly around here now a day's" he opened the door to reveal a spacious room with six rows of bunk beds

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin" announced Travis, he put his hands on his hips and faced me "this can be your bunk right here" he pointed to the bunk nearest the door "Connor and I have the beds at the back, the others mainly have the tops bunks...but the girls like the bottom row they can keep their girly stuff under their beds then" he screwed up his face cringing

I gave him half a smile

Connor just pushed his brother out the way "shut up" he mumbled and pulled back my bed sheet and ran his hands over it "right its safe" he smiled at me and gestured to sit down

"Safe?" I questioned, I swear if a monster was going to jump out I was going home

"No itching powder" said Travis "we tend not to do it to fellow Hermes cabin mates- but there are the select few" the brothers eyed each other uneasily "but we learnt our lesson the hard way...two itchy cabin mates are worse than one"

I just nodded

"Right I guess your exempt from the training schedule today" Connor clapped his hands together "so we'll leave you to settle in...I take it you've got all your stuff?"

I looked down at what I was wearing "this is pretty much it" I gestured

Travis and Connor gave me a sad look "we'll steal you some more stuff from the camp store" smirked Travis

"Right we'll go, we've got the rock wall for the next hour...we'll be back for dinner" said Connor

I nodded again and dropped onto my bunk. I was so little that I didn't even have to duck my head when I sat down.

The brothers left.

I stared around me trying to take in my new home, but I didn't feel that way. I felt like an outsider, I'd been thrown into a world that wasn't my own and I didn't like it. The worse thing was I missed my real home and I missed my mum.

I didn't realise I was crying until I felt the hot tears drop onto my knees. I hugged my chest and lay down on the bed sobbing into the pillow.

**Nico**

He could feel her pain, her sadness and all the other emotions that right now were bubbling over. He knew her pain for he'd also lost his mother. He stood staring at the Hermes cabin.

Connor and Travis walked past him "do you think she'll be alright?" asked Connor to Travis

"I don't know mate, losing a parent is hard on anyone" said Travis sadly "but hopefully she won't be in our cabin too long. If her dad claims her, then her new brothers and sister can help her"

Nico's temper flared; of course it would just be like the Stoll brothers to palm poor Phoebe off onto another cabin just so they didn't have to deal with.

Nico could feel the energy pulsing through, a voice- maybe his conscience sounded in his head "no, calm yourself" he was an alluring voice that commanded power "they are not the enemy...someone else is"

Nico shook his head, his anger fading; he was suddenly confused why was he standing staring at the Hermes cabin with such hate? He shouldn't hate Phoebe not for been upset. He took a deep breath and headed off back to his cabin.

**Percy**

The conch horn sounded for dinner, I jumped off my bunk and hurried outside to the join the other cabins that were lining up.

I filed along behind the Ares cabin as we marched up to the Dining Pavilion. There I sat down at the old Poseidon table. Now a days it was the Poseidon, Hades, Iris and Lord of the Wild table.

I dropped into my seat as the Nymphs burst forth with platters upon platters of food. I filled up my plate before getting up and heading to the roaring fore in the centre of the pavilion. I slid half of my portion into the fire "here's for to you, dad" I said to myself but I knew he could hear me.

I returned to my seat and began to tuck just as I noticed Phoebe going up to the fire pit too, she looked nervous as Connor instructed her in what to do. I suddenly thought back to my first offering, I prayed that my dad would let me know which cabin I belonged to; I looked like Phoebe did the same.

Phoebe turned back round to sit at the Hermes table, she noticed me staring, and I saw the red tinge to her eyes. She'd been crying again, I gave her small smile. She didn't return it as her eyes gazed around the pavilion; I wasn't the only one watching her.

Most of the camp seemed to be waiting, waiting for the same thing that happened to each and every camper when they arrived at camp half blood. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her to be determined. I started to feel really sorry for her now.

I jumped as Nico dumped his plate on the table and sat down, he looked irritable it might have had something to do with the deep purple bags under his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked him before taking a bite of my barbeque steak

"Fine" mumbled Nico "I spoke to Beckendorf he caught me before. He said he wants to try looking for the Bunker again"

I nodded "there are couple of grids on the map we haven't searched...we can try tomorrow if you have free time?" I turned to look at Nico but he was staring across the room to look at Phoebe, she was staring at her plate and pushing her food around with her fork "Nico..." I waved my hand in front of his face

Nico snapped round quickly "yeah whatever" he said, I don't think he quiet knew what he was agreeing too.

Once we had all eaten, Chiron stood up and stomped his hoof on the marble floor. Everyone went silent to listen as Mr D stood "yes hello boys and girls, just reminding you that capture the flag is on Friday, the Athena cabin holds the banner at the moment-" there was a loud cheer from Annabeth's table "yeah, yeah whatever. We also have a new camper Penelope Jones-" Chiron coughed and mumbled something "I mean Phoebe James...now seeing as she in the first new camper this week why don't you do the old camp tradition" I saw that smug smile, I knew the camp tradition, every new camper use to kiss the Ares boar and then be thrown in the lake. I began to stand but it was too late, Nico stood next to me as the chanting began and Phoebe was hoisted into the air by Travis and Connor.

The campers headed toward the cabins, Annabeth appeared from the crowd "Percy quickly, this might not be good" we hurried after the crowd and found them in front of the Ares Cabin

"Kiss the boar! Kiss the boar!" shouted the campers.

I began to push my way forward with Annabeth and Nico.

"I don't want to kiss it!" I heard Phoebe squeal as Travis hoisted her onto his shoulders; she was struggling not to fall

"Come on Phoebe it's a camp tradition!" called Connor.

Phoebe looked white faced but she stood up swaying on Travis's shoulder and quickly planted a kiss on the boar's snout. The boar burped right into her face and Phoebe tipped backwards and slipped off Travis's shoulders. The crowd caught her and headed to the lake "Throw her in! Throw her in!"

"No, no, no! Please!" we heard Phoebe cry.

The image of us toppling off the bridge in central park flashed in my mind "we've got to stop them!" I raced off towards the lake but the crowd beat me there and Phoebe went flying into the lake with a scream "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SPLOSH

The crowd hung back as me, Annabeth and Nico stood on the shore waiting for Phoebe to surface.

"She's been in there a long time" said Annabeth nervously "maybe you should..." she stopped as Phoebe broke to the surface.

I went down to the water to help her out Phoebe coughed and spluttered pulling bits of plant out of hair "are you okay?" I asked

Phoebe nodded, and then there was a gasp from the crowd. A green light illuminated my face "Percy..." whispered Annabeth.

I turned to her and saw her face; she was staring behind me at Phoebe. I turned round and realised Phoebe was been claimed. I looked up to see where she belonged I saw a trident hovering above her head. I had seen this on two occasions, when my brother was claimed and when I was claimed.

"No way..." I gasped

Phoebe looked up and saw the trident too. She must have worked it out.

But someone who I thought already knew announced it to the world "The bloodline is determined, Poseidon Earthshaker, strombringer, Lord of horses. All hail Phoebe James, daughter of the Sea God" everyone lowered onto one knee and bowed to her.

Everyone accept me as I was not going to bow to my my...my sister.


	6. Chapter 6- I meet my dad

**Chapter 6- I meet my dad...is that a good thing?**

**Phoebe**

I stood outside the low grey hurt, it was beautiful to look at with the shells stuck to the walls and weather battered windows. It almost felt like home as my hand hovered over the door handle.

I felt strange, I thought finding out who my dad was would help me feel better, more complete. It didn't now I suddenly had to face that I'd gone from been an orphan to having a dad...and a brother.

A brother who I could hear banging around in the cabin behind the door, I pushed the door open.

Percy was trying to tidy up there were clothes and armour all over the floor, he stopped when he saw me in the doorway

"It's a bit of a mess in here. I missed the last inspection" he said picking up his clothes and dumping them on his bed.

I looked round the room there were six empty bunk beds, Percy had the bottom bunk and the one above looked extra large but completely empty.

"I usually sleep here, and Tyson has the bunk above" he indicated "feel free pick a bunk"

I didn't want to be on the same level as Percy so I went for the bunk bed at the back and threw my bag of stolen goods (courtesy of Connor and Travis) onto the bed. I climbed up and watched Percy flying around the room cleaning (he wasn't doing a very good job)

Once he was finished he handed me a few things "this is a copy of our camp schedule, I'm the leader of this cabin" he seemed to take pleasure in that "senior councillors are chosen on age and how long they have been with the camp" he added I think he saw my annoyed expression "so tomorrow we have breakfast and the cabin inspection in the morning...so we need to be clean and tidy" it was like I was the cause of the mess in his cabin "then ancient Greek with Annabeth, we then have our turn in cleaning the stables followed by sword skills, that's with me" Percy said "we have the Athena, Hades and Isis cabin with us for sword skills, so it will be a tough work out. Think you can handle it?"

I kept my face straight "yes" I said determinedly

"Good" Percy looked sceptical "there's a fountain through there if you need to wash your face or make an Isis message. We'll finish tidying up in the morning" with that he left the cabin.

I jumped off my bunk and saw Percy walking across the lawn to where Annabeth was waiting on the porch of the Athena cabin.

I took this opportunity to go and wash my face and change into my pj's. A pair of stripy shorts and a blue t-shirt from the shop, I splashed some water on my face and noticed golden coins at the bottom of the fountain. I put my hand into the water, it was strange suddenly knowing who I was immediately made me water proof, I could feel the cool water flow through my fingers. But I wasn't wet.

The cabin door opened and I heard Percy come in, I took one of the golden coins out of the fountain and went back into the main area.

"What's this?" I asked holding out the coin

"It's a Drachma" replied Percy; he was getting ready to bed "the Ancient Greek currency"

"Oh" I said climbing onto my bunk and tucking the coin under my pillow, I would keep this one here just encase.

"Lights out" said Percy

The lights went straight out.

I stared up at the ceiling watching the walls shimmer, it felt like sleeping in a bed near the sea. It was relaxing. Before I knew it I went off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

I was already in the arena when the other cabins began to arrive; Annabeth led her brother and sisters in, all of them in armour with swords strapped to their wastes.

"Where's Phoebe?" asked Annabeth as her cabin took seats in the stands before I began. I was annoyed she wanted to talk about my-my sisters -yuck!

"She's getting changed into her armour" I said as I straightened by wrist straps

"Percy!" called Butch as he wondered in "so what's the plan for today?"

I smirked "I'm going to be giving a demonstration today" I said, I had a little plan up my sleeve

Once everyone was seated, Nico and Phoebe turned up. Phoebe was wearing wrist guards like me and a breast plate. She wasn't wearing shin guards, I realised it was due to her shortness.

"Phoebe, come here please" I tried to ask kindly, but Phoebe's eyes showed how annoyed she was. I ignored her and turned to our audience "good morning demigods" I said brightly "today the Poseidon cabin is going to be giving a demonstration in disarming techniques- Phoebe has kindly agreed to help me out"

I put my hand on Phoebe's shoulder "I've what!" she said in a hushed voice

"Right Phoebe, let's get you a sword and we'll get started" I said turning to the sword rack. It took a little while for Phoebe to get a sword that was balanced in her hand, but she still seemed a little unhappy as we began.

"You hold your sword like this" I demonstrated to Phoebe and the audience by gripping the sword in both hands and holding up and away from my body "slice like this-" a released one hand and made a wide arc with my wrist and elbow "defend using the flat of the blade"

Phoebe seemed to be eyeing my every move and copying it almost perfectly...this was too easy for her.

"Now I'm going to show you the move that I was taught in my first sword lesson- Phoebe if you can come at me like you mean to attack" I took my stand and so did Phoebe she had a determined look on her face which I was about to wipe away.

"Ah!" Phoebe charged straight for my chest, I met her blade and twisted mine tapping her wrist and sending her sword flying across the arena.

"You see the technique, the simple twist and then tap. It can be hard to attempt it in a major combat situation but when you've learned it hard enough and you see an opening it can be easy to disarm your opponent" I explained

Phoebe had picked up her sword and stood with pursed lips she wasn't happy that I'd embarrassed her.

"Now I'll show you all how to defend from the attack" I explained, I motioned for Phoebe to attack me again with my technique, if she was a fast learner like me (A children of Poseidon thing) then she knew what to do.

I was right as she flew at me and almost took my sword from my hand but I twisted in the opposite direction and she lost hers again.

Phoebe stormed off to fetch her sword again

"Okay everyone pair up and get practicing" I said. The other campers left their seats and took up places around the arena as I went to get a drink. Phoebe was already there wetting her face and neck. "Pretty good for your first go" I commented, I felt a little smug that I'd show her who was the oldest and most powerful.

"I want to fight again" said Phoebe

I swallowed my water the wrong way. I hadn't been planning this far ahead. "What?" I croaked

"I want to fight again" she replied fiercely "one on one"

I couldn't help myself it was too tempting not to fight her "okay" I said swinging my sword to warm up again when suddenly my blade was stopped mid air.

Phoebe's blazing green eyes bored into mine as she pushed upwards to press my blade towards my face

I pushed down and Phoebe buckled, she swung her sword round and I blocked. Our blades clanged together loudly. I suddenly realised how fast Phoebe was, she was quick on her feet and with her blade, however she wasn't as experienced as me and she didn't have technique on her side.

I parried her attacks easily, but she was able to out manoeuvre me as she danced around with ease. For some who'd been poisoned recently she was as fit as a fiddle.

I hadn't realised the room we were taking up, until I almost bumped into someone and I didn't realise that someone had actually stopped to watch the display me and Phoebe were putting on.

Actually as I cast my eyes around I saw that the other demigods had all paused to watch the show. I saw Annabeth standing on the stone seats to get a better view.

I forced by sword down and narrowly missed Phoebe's shoulder, she pushed against me and I saw my opening I shoved my sword forward and twisted...Phoebe started to twist the other way but she wasn't that fast...

Her blade fell to ground as she stumbled and fell forward.

I staggered backwards and turned to smile at Annabeth. I was uninjured I would always be due to the curse of Achilles.

Annabeth met my eyes, she started to smile until her eyes widened with horror. I felt a shiver go up my spine, I looked down to see Phoebe slipping under my arm with her blade aimed at the small of my back. Where my weak spot was...

Annabeth was climbing off the stone steps and pushing through the crowd.

I couldn't let her get hurt again so I brought my elbow down and slammed it hard into the back of Phoebe's head, she tripped and fell flat on her face.

I spun and touched the edge of my blade to her back "stay down" I ordered.

Annabeth was suddenly at my side, we both knew what had happened Phoebe had almost found my weak spot.

I removed my sword from Phoebe's back and went to get another drink

* * *

><p>Phoebe<p>

I lay on the floor feeling exhausted the water had helped before; it made my feet faster and my skills better. But still Percy was stronger and more skilled. But I'd almost had him...maybe next time.

I sat up, my face felt red as I glanced around the arena a few people were staring others were already too busy gossiping.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth knelt down next to me

I nodded; I tried not to meet her gaze

"That was a really good attempt for your first fight" she said "what you need to do is keep your guard up more and work on your upper body strength until you get taller. You have to attack up, your opponents down. The stronger you are the harder it is for them" she explained it all so simply that I couldn't think of any better way to fight...must be part of her Athena battle strategy

"Thank you" I said I picked up my sword, I didn't like it very much it felt too heavy and long

"You need a better sword too...you should ask Jake Mason to hook you up" she said, before ruffling my curls.

I smiled again and stood up, I was at the rock wall next, that should be fun...Percy might try and push me off.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

I was getting annoyed pretty quickly, she had only been here five minutes and my cabin looked a mess. Hanging over her bunk were a few clothes, armour was dumped on the bed under the top bunk, and I could see the row of girl junk above the fountain. My teeth rubbed together she should keep her stuff away from mine.

Phoebe strolled in then, her camp half blood t-shirt was mucky and had a couple of small holes in them from the climbing wall yesterday.

"What?" she questioned when she found me standing there glaring

"Can't you keep your stuff tidy?" I asked plainly

"Excuse me?" she retorted

"You heard me, hang your armour up on the wall where it should be. Put your clothes in the chest at the end of your bunk and keep all of that stuff in a bag to take to the showers" I pointed at the lotions and potions by the fountain

Phoebe frowned intensely "all you had to do was ask Percy! Not shout!" she snapped "I'll put my stuff away now" she went over to her chest she looked at its empty contents, she took her spare jeans and t-shirt off her bed and rolled them away with her pyjamas. She then went to the wall by her bed and assembled her armour. She then took a small bag and emptied the contents from the fountain into it.

"Done" she announced

"That can't be everything" I had been watching her quiet shocked as well

"Well it is. Encase you've forgotten I only have what the camp has given me" she said "I have two pairs of jeans and two t-shirts until I'm able to go home and get some replacements"

A plan started forming in my head

"There's no need for replacements" I said smirking

Phoebe raised an eyebrow

"Follow me" I ordered

* * *

><p>Phoebe<p>

I knew Percy must have had an alternative motive. But I couldn't argue that it wasn't almost a good idea.

"The daughters of Aphrodite never wear the same thing twice, they are always giving away their clothes to good causes" he said walking up the checkerboard steps and knocking on the door.

A blonde hair girl opened the door she smiled when she saw me and blushed a little, revealing a row of braces "Hey Percy" she said quietly

"Hiya um-" Percy said, he didn't remember the girls name as he looked incredibly awkward "is-is Drew in?"

"Yeah, I'll get here" the girl went back inside

"What's her name Percy?" I smiled to myself

"Shut up Phoebe" he replied

The door opened again and an Asian girl stepped out, she wore pink eyeliner around her brown eyes "can I help you Percy?" she almost purred his name

"Yes you can Drew" said Percy grabbing my shoulders "you all know Phoebe"

I tried to wrestle free of his grip

"You see Phoebe needs some clothes, and since you have so many old season stuff" he pretended to cringe "that you have lying around I thought maybe Phoebe could have your cast offs, that way she won't have to trudge around in a camp t-shirt and jeans all the time"

The look on Drew's face was pure satisfaction, with a hint of smugness

"Lacy, bring Phoebe inside and get the others to give her a makeover" she looked me up and down "she needs it"

Drew went back inside while Lacy turned to me "come on Phoebe, I have the most wonderful coat you can have"

I stood frozen; suddenly I was scared to go in there.

"Go on Phoebe, it will be fun" Percy shoved me up the stairs; I turned back to him pleading for help with my eyes as Lacy grabbed my elbow. But Percy just stood there laughing.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

It was some hours later when I found Phoebe again, I was walking down the beach and she was sitting on the shore watching the waves.

Already from the distance I could see there was something different about her, her black hair was in neater curls, she wore a white long sleeved top that went down to her waist were it hugged her legs just above a pair of cropped black leggings. She still had on her converse that was given to her on her first day of camp.

As I got closer I could see she was scowling at her painted red finger nails and the large printed face of a girl on her shirt.

"Wow, don't you look nice" I commented as I got closer.

She turned her face up to look at me, she was covered in makeup, yes it looked nice but she didn't need it.

Phoebe seemed to agree as she tried to pick the red off her nails

"They'll curse you if you do that" I said before dropping down into the sand next to her

"I don't care" she said bitterly

"They were only trying to be nice"

"You sent me in there on purpose Percy" she turned to look at me her eyes were slightly red underneath the grey eye shadow and mascara "tell me would you do that Annabeth?"

I pursed my lips, I probably wouldn't, but I had seen Annabeth all dressed up before too on Circe's island and I remember not liking it very much, she is beautiful the way she is.

When I turned back to Phoebe she was twiddling with a ring, she kept tracing the patterns on it, and hesitating to put it on her finger.

"What's that?" I asked casually

"Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin gave it to me" she explained holding it up, it was a little silver ring with ancient Greek symbols on it and sitting at the top was a little white pearl

"Matches your outfit" I scoffed, typical girl

Phoebe stood up and her face was red and her eyes a stormy green "it's not just an accessory" she slipped the ring onto her finger and turned the pearl suddenly the ring turned from a small little thing to a grey leather strap and a celestial bronze sword with a hilt encrusted with pearls.

"Just like Riptide" I stood also and took the pen out of my pocket and uncapped it "I'm surprised they didn't give you a lipstick"

Phoebe glared and through gritted teeth said "Lacy gave me this as it use to belong to Selena Beauregard and none of the others would use it. Grover told me her story and I think she was a hero that's why I accepted it" she pointed the sword at me "so don't mock"

"I'm not mocking"

"Yes you are Percy, ever since you found out I am your sister you've gone out of your way to make my life a misery"

"I have not!" though I had tried a couple of times

"You have so!" she shouted "the sword arena display, the Aphrodite cabin, the constant annoyed looks and remarks"

"You're been unfair Phoebe, the constant annoyed looks are your speciality"

"Do you want to know why I am annoyed Percy?" she lowered her sword, but her fists were still clenched

"Shoot" I said, this should me good

"Because you don't take things seriously, you're too over confident. Nico said that was one of the problems with the Curse of Achilles it makes you invincible but it also makes you arrogant" she said her eyes stared back at mine, it was a little wired like I was looking into a mirror.

"You're wrong Phoebe, I just show people I'm confident, I don't let the curse of Achilles control me. I proved that last year when I didn't chase down half the monsters in Manhattan"

"What stopped you in the arena the other day?"

I kept my face straight "it was only a practice match Phoebe, not a fight to the death. You lost I won deal with it"

"You cheated, you elbowed me in the head!" she protested

"You were going to stab me-"

"I was not, it would have been a small cut to your-your-" realisation crossed her face "to your Achilles heel, the base of your back"

I was stunned, "No-no, it's not there" I stammered stupidly

"Yes, yes it is!" she looked a little pleased with herself

"Give it a rest Phoebe, stop acting like a kid and grow up" I snapped turning away from her

"I'm not the one that needs to grow up Jackson" she snarled back

I stopped in my tracks. Jackson? What the hell was that about?

I turned round and saw Phoebe closer than before her sword held up ready to fight. I would have laughed if it hadn't been for the look of pure determination of her face

"You want a re-match James?" she flinched when I used her last name; it must have reminded her of her mother. I felt a little bad as I raised Riptide and twirled it, not that bad.

"One on one, but this time you're going down" she smirked and spun kicking up sand towards my face and aiming towards my knee with her sword.

I jumped backwards and parried her attacked by sending her sword upwards and pushing her back towards the sea.

This was bad, I knew the sea would help her, strengthen her I needed to keep her out of there. But it was already too late, the waves lapped at her ankles and her strength grew, she parried back.

Our blades clanged together as we moved more into the shallows, the water finally reaching my feet and I felt it surge through me. I felt the strength come back to my arms as I shoved her with my sword and she went sprawling in the water.

At the back of my mind I felt another conscience, PERCY! Grover's voice rang in my head. I saw him running down from the cabins area with Annabeth, Nico and a few others.

I looked down Phoebe was panicking she'd lost her sword in the water; she was trying to will the currents to bring it back to her.

I willed them to push it away.

She felt that and suddenly I was off my feet, the water passed over my face I sat up and Phoebe stood over me, a huge wave behind her, I realised she was controlling it as it parted round her and crushed me further into the sand.

It would have hurt if I wasn't the son of the sea god. Instead it just made me angrier as I pushed back sending her flying backwards into deeper water.

"PERCY!" Annabeth was screaming from the shore line, but Grover was holding her back and I realised why, the sea was churning around us and the wind seemed to have picked up causing a large storm- a hurricane.

This wasn't good. I turned round to see where Phoebe had gone, when suddenly I saw a shape in the water and she shot towards me her sword in her hand about to clave my head in two.

It would have worked accept the curse intervened and she bounced harmlessly off.

I reached into my pocket and luckily enough Riptide was back, I drew it again as Phoebe burst from the water again. She was breathing hard and I felt her energy draining. Her parries were sluggish and her feet weren't moving as fast.

I saw an opening and was about to lunge, just as she did again towards the base of my back.

That's when the world exploded.

* * *

><p>Phoebe<p>

I was so angry that my instincts had taken over; I saw the opening towards the small of his back. Maybe if I punched him there it would only wound him and not kill him. He needed teaching a lesson.

But just as I dived under his guard he went over mine towards my shoulder with his sword. We were both going to get hurt. It just depended on who got there first. We would have known had it not been for the huge rumble from the sea and the explosion that sent us flying backwards towards the beach.

I landed in the sand, it hurt.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" a voice boomed so loud it hurt my ears. A man in a green Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts and flip flops, carrying aa long bronze metal trident in his hand was walking towards us. The trident was smoking so this was what had caused the explosion.

"Dad?" Percy sat up next to me, he looked slightly scared

So this was my Dad, as I looked at that tanned face with smile lines and green eyes with black hair I knew it was true.

"I am VERY disappointed in you Percy" he said, he didn't sound as angry but his green eyes reflected power. Like 'I will blast you both again if you argue with me' "I expected better than this, I thought you would take care of your sister. She needs you"

That pissed me off, God or no God I argued back "I do not need any one to take care of me!" I stood up, my Dad towered over me "I can take care of myself"

"You make think so Phoebe" my dad's face softened when he looked at me "but there are hard times to come and you will need each other. So how did this fight start?"

I looked at Percy and he glared back at me "Phoebe has decided I am arrogant, and have been make her life hell since we met"

"You have!" I stomped my foot angrily

"I have not!-"

"ENOUGH!" our Dad looked lost for words "you two are as bad as each other. As siblings you should work to get along. You don't want to end up like me and my brothers" he laughed, and everyone stared not daring to say a word "enough fighting, you need each other. You will learn that in time. You have so many things in common, you are both my children, both fought monsters, both have come to camp half blood, both good sword fighters and both have been in the same situation, a new life, new friends, new home and suffering from the lost of a mother"

I stared at my Dad, I felt a little overwhelmed, we were alike, but Percy didn't understand how I felt. No one did, I wanted to run away from all my feelings, from my new family and from my new life.

And that's what I did

I turned on my heel and ran off down the beach. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

People called my name but I just ignored them.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

I suddenly felt really bad, my Dad was right I should care how she feels. But she was so stubborn and annoying. Why couldn't anyone but me understand that?

Poseidon stared after her, with a sad face.

"I'm worried Percy" he said "she isn't as strong as you, she's struggling. Her mother kept her away from a lot of things and kept her close so Phoebe wouldn't work out who she was. Where as you always had a suspicion"

He was right I had always known deep down, Phoebe had only about a month to realise it.

"I'm sorry Dad" I said honestly "it won't happen again"

"I should hope not" he replied "here comes Chiron, I think you have some explaining to do"

Chiron cantered over the hill, he paused when he saw Poseidon "My Lord Poseidon" he lowered his front legs in a small bow "an unexpected visit"

"I doubt Long Island would have liked an unpredicted hurricane" Poseidon replied seriously "now Percy will explain everything, while I speak with my daughter"

Poseidon walked off down the beach and slowly began to disappear.

I turned back to Chiron, my girlfriend, my best friend and the other campers "Well..." I began

* * *

><p>Phoebe<p>

I ran until my legs failed which in my thoughts was not far enough. I was still on the beach at Camp; I'd only made it around the bend to a more secluded cove.

I collapsed in the sand and felt the hot tears streaming down my face. I wanted my mum, really, really badly I wanted her safe arms around me stroking my hair, and telling me everything would be okay.

But she was dead; she couldn't do that anymore, I would have to sit here with sand in my hair and cry myself into oblivion.

I thought I was alone, I was wrong. A strong hand patted my back trying to comfort me.

I looked up to see my so called dad sitting in the sand beside me he looked awkward comforting me, but he smiled kindly. I balled my fists, he hadn't even been here two minutes and he was trying to take my mother's place...this was not on.

I felt the ground rumble underneath my finger tips

"Temper tantrums are very bad things for the children of Poseidon" he warned

I stood up quickly wanting to get my hands off the sand; I didn't need to bury the camp in an avalanche.

Poseidon stood too, the sand fell harmlessly from him, where as I had to brush it off.

"I am sorry child that it has come to this. I don't like a hero's fate facing my children" he said sadly looking at me with his- or my green eyes.

"Hero's fate?" I questioned, I realised tears were still running down my cheeks.

He stayed silent.

I almost had another temper tantrum right then

"I know you angry at me, for not ever visiting, for your mother's death for everything Phoebe. But I couldn't visit you just like Percy, you were also born when the oath was still binding. A hero's fate will fall on your head, and it is my fault. You have every right to be angry" he explained everything so calmly I was shocked.

"Then why-?" I struggled to stay calm, I didn't want to scream at him "then why did you ever have me?"

Poseidon sighed "walk with me" he steered me towards the ocean and began to stroll slowly before the waves

"your mother was an amazing woman, like Percy's mum she saw straight through the mist and saw me for who I was. But not only that been a marine biologist she understood me, she tried to help the rivers and even the ocean, and I loved her for that. She was a mortal version of me" he smiled "I stayed with her for quite a while a full year went by, but my presence was been noticed in New York, it wasn't safe for me to be too near Percy and I couldn't neglect my godly duties...so I had to leave. By then she was expecting you and I knew it wasn't safe to be around you"

"How did you meet my mother?" I was curious, plus I really wanted to know he cared

"Strange story actually, I was dropping in and visiting Percy...from a far of course he was playing in the school yard. I just wanted to see what he looked like. Your mother ran into me. Literally into me, much undignified, she was quiet shocked. I was too I've never been hit by a mortal while been invisible. I helped her up and then I saw those big brown eyes looking right at me. Things went from there. She never did run that marathon..." he gazed across the ocean.

I looked down, and clung onto him tightly, we were walking on the water. Fish were swimming backwards and forwards under my converse.

A shark circled below them.

"They won't hurt you. As a child of mine nothing under the ocean can harm you. It gives you strength and protects you. But I'm curious...back on the beach..." he turned around, I could see the beach a good mile back "it has been a long time since I have had a child with that power...not even Percy..."

"Not even Percy what?" I refused to let go of his shirt, that shark was getting closer.

"Never mind" he knelt down to look into my eyes "I won't visit often Phoebe, Percy knows the rules. But I will help you best I can...but I will be sending you a gift soon...something you will need to help you...I can't say more" he looked like he wanted too though.

He kissed my forehead and I felt strength flow into me I closed my eyes; the wind lifted my hair on a sea breeze. "You do look like your mother" I opened my eyes, but my father had gone.

I took a deep breath that wasn't how-SPLASH!

I went straight under, scattering the fish and scaring the shark away.

I guess my powers weren't strong enough to keep me walking on water alone. I used the current to push me back towards the shore. As I broke the surface I found Percy, Annabeth and Nico standing waiting.

I walked up the sand and stood in front of them.

Percy looked awkward

"Are you okay?" asked Annabeth kindly

I nodded

"What did he say?" asked Nico. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them just yet.

I looked towards Percy, "no more fighting"

He nodded in agreement.

Peace between the children of Poseidon...at least for now.


	7. Chapter 7- we go capture a flag

**Chapter 7- we go capture a flag**

**Percy**

We were learning, slowly. We tried to keep out of each other's way, we deliberately pared with different people when sword fighting. We sat away from each other at dinner, we canoed separately, and we ran the obstacle course and climbed the rock wall in turns. All of this avoided the arguing.

Sadly we weren't perfect we did have to work together at times like cleaning the cabin, and cleaning out the stables. What I had forgotten though was capture the flag. It was Mr D of all people to remind me.

"Tomorrow night will be capture the flag" he said on Thursday night in the dining pavilion

All the campers cheered wildly

"Yeah, yeah shut up" he said popping a diet coke can open "the Athena cabin currently holds the title for the second time running. So that means they need destroying-"

"Mr D" warned Chiron quietly

"I mean taking down a level or two" he corrected clearly aggravated "you know what to do, pair up, swap this and that blah, blah, blah- now go to your silly campfire"

The campers made their way down to the camp fire

"What's capture the flag?" asked Phoebe as she walked beside me. Today she wore a green hooded jacket jeans and Thalia's old converse that she never took off.

"It's a camp game" I explained how campers formed teams through swapping chores and shower times "the aim is to guard your flag, while capturing the other teams"

Phoebe sat down next to me and Annabeth as we joined the others at the camp fire "so who are we teaming up with?"

I turned to look at her "we are with the Athena and Apollo cabin this time, we've swapped shower times with them" I said "Nico has also taken our dish washing duties to join our side and Butch is covering my night patrol"

"Oh" said Phoebe she cast her green eyes towards the fire "anyone else?"

"No why?" I asked trying to look at her face, she was chewing her lip

"I might of accidentally swapped stable duties with the Hermes cabin so they could join us?" she glanced back at me and her eyes were as round as dinner plates

"You did what?!" I almost screamed

"I didn't do it on purpose, they were talking about swapped chores and they just wanted us to take an afternoon off them so they could have our morning slot. I thought why not? I didn't realise it was so they could join our capture the flag team until after Connor said that the Ares cabin was going down"

I groaned and put my head in my hands

"I'm sorry" Phoebe said quietly

I looked up at her, she generally looked sorry. But I wasn't happy. Calm down Percy, I argued with myself, DO NOT FIGHT WITH HER

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault" I said slightly bitterly

"Thanks" she mumbled embarrassed

Annabeth patted my hand gently and leaned over me towards Phoebe, her blond curly hair tickled my cheek "this is good, we have a nice range of talents and also numbers on our side" I could see a plan already cooking up in those beautiful grey eyes

Phoebe smiled a little "so the Ares cabin must have joined up with the Aphrodite cabin, Hephaestus, Hecate, Tyches, Hypnos and Dionysus"

Annabeth nodded, she was counting out loud before smiling "battle plan eight it is then" she smirked

"What's battle plan eight?" I asked curiously wrapping my arm around Annabeth's waste

"You'll see" she winked at Phoebe before giving me a kiss on the lips. It lingered for a good few seconds; I was rather enjoying it when Annabeth pulled away.

Phoebe was trying to keep her eyes away from us "I'm going to go to-"

"Don't you dare say bed" said Nico appearing from the shadows "I've only just got here"

Phoebe smiled timidly and relaxed back into her seat as Nico dropped down next to her "you three talking strategies?"

Annabeth nodded as leaned her head against my shoulder "battle plan eight, it ready to go. I'll draw up all the plans in the morning"

"Make sure it's in the morning" I added knowing she will probably be up half the night planning, drawing up blue print designs and running 3D equations on her laptop

"In the morning" she cuddled closer into me

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe<strong>

I had to admit I was slightly excited by capture the flag, it would be interesting to play and see how the Greeks truly fought.

I was also slightly pleased as it seemed to give me and Percy something in common as we gathered around one of the many work benches in the Athena cabin with Nico, Butch, Annabeth and her siblings.

"Okay campers this is battle plan eight" she said connecting her laptop to a projector which projected a virtual 3D model of the forest "we'll set the flag on top of the Chair of Artemis, it will be clear and visible but we all know it can only be climbed from one side"

The other campers murmured in agreement

"The Apollo cabin will take sniper position in the trees along the boundary line. That way they can get a clear shot across the creek. Malcolm will lead a distraction group along the western side. Percy, Nico, Butch and I will attack and retrieve the flag while the Hermes cabin causes a distraction on the eastern side. Both distraction groups need to pick off any stragglers. Connor, Travis and Phoebe will guard the flag..."

I looked at the plan been screened on the wall there was a little version of me in Greek Armour. I swallowed I felt a little tinge of nerves. Defending the flag felt like a big job. My hands were shaking a little as the other digital people ran around the screen fighting one another. Digital me, was suddenly attacked by a couple of red figures…

I turned my eyes away and caught Nico staring at me, he gave me a sympathetic look. Suddenly I was very scared.

"Okay so is everyone happy?" Annabeth was saying to the other campers, who were all nodding with excited faces and gleaming eyes "okay then" she thumped her fist into her hand

I wanted to escape from the cabin, I wasn't happy, but I could see Percy looking at Annabeth happily and the last thing I wanted was to anger him and start another argument. While the demigods discussed the battle plan and weapons. I saw one of the daughters of Athena grab a shield out from under her bed it was dented and had a crack in the middle. She shook her head and tossed it aside. I backed up through the door and went to sit on the front porch.

I didn't hear Nico sneak up on me "you look as pale as a ghost" he said "trust me I've seen plenty down there…" he pointed a slender finger at the ground his skull ring slipped forward a little.

I turned to look at him "your making jokes now?"

Nico gave a little shrug "isn't that how you cheer someone up?"

I rolled my eyes "my sides are splitting" I said a little bitterly

He glanced behind him "it's the plan isn't it your frightened?"

I sighed and nodded

"There's nothing to be scared of-"

"Yes" I interrupted "yes there is. I am one of the youngest here at camp; I have one week's experience and training. I am frightened that I'll get hurt and let our team down"

"It's only a game Phoebe. Everything will be alright. Connor and Travis will look out for you. Plus I'm on your side if you need help, just shout and I'll shadow travel to your side"

I turned to look back at those black eyes, which made people shudder and back away. They didn't do that to me, they looked kind and dark…I shook my head "Thanks Nico"

"Thanks Nico for what?" asked Percy who was coming out the cabin door.

Nico jumped to his feet, and shoved his hands in his pockets "nothing" he said, I could see the red blotches on his face "I'm going to go walk Mrs O'Leary"

He stalked off down the steps, I just smiled after him.

"What was all that about?" questioned Percy

I stood up shaking my head "Boys…" I sighed and headed back to cabin three.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

The sound of Chiron's staff banging on the dining pavilion floor was enough to shut everyone up "campers, it is time for capture the flag" he announced "team up, blue to the right, red to the left" he waved his arm and the tables filled with armour and weapons.

I saw Phoebe grabbing a blue helmet, chest plate, and shin and arm guards. She was putting them on correctly, but everything still looked big on her. I cracked a small amused smile as I did up my own wrist guards before taking out Riptide and swinging it around shouting "BLUE TEAM FALL OUT!" with a loud cheer, the blue team gathered up the rest of their weapons and charged after me and Annabeth as we charged head long into the forest heading for the Chair of Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe<strong>

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as we ran through the forest; branches caught at me occasionally and gave me little scratches on my arms and hands. I ignored the little stings as we entered a small clearing in which a large rock formation stood out like a sore thumb. It did look like a chair in some ways in which the front was hollowed out and could seat at least three campers side my side- so more like a bench. But it was quite tall and we could display the flag easily without breaking the rules.

Annabeth was beginning to split the other campers into smaller teams; she was pointing and gesturing impatiently at the campers that were clearly not listening. Percy was climbing onto the chair to place the flag in plain sight; it blew in the light summer breeze showing a bronze owl on a silvery blue background. It was beautiful.

"Phoebe" Annabeth was coming up to me "your stationed here with the Stoll brothers" she indicated on her blue prints in her hands and then on the ground "Phoebe everything will be-" a horn sounded in the distant sounding the start of the game "positions everyone" called Annabeth, I guess I would never know what she was going to say.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Butch and two other campers grouped off and headed into the forest on the left flank. I noticed the Apollo kids diving behind bushes and climbing up into the trees along the creek to take out the opposition when they got close.

Connor and Travis took either side of the chair with me in between them; we kept on alert as the other campers headed off down the right. One group would attack from the right flank while the others skittered around the red camp and attacked from behind.

It was silent in the forest for so long that I had wondered if something had gone wrong and that we would be attacked at any moment. I began to pace up and down the perimeter line nervously. I could hear Connor and Travis muttering behind me.

Suddenly there was an explosion from somewhere ahead of us. Campers scream and shouted before we heard the clashing of weapons of coming together.

"Awww, dam I thought they would attack first" said Travis down heartedly he kicked a stone and it sailed over the line of shrubbery and CLANGED nosily off something. We all turned in the direction scanning for the sound

"What was that?" asked Connor quietly.

I didn't dare take my eyes off the spot where the stone landed. I saw a flash of metal "Get down!" I screamed flattening onto the floor as a glass object filled with a purple gas sailed over our heads

It struck the ground not far from Travis and smashed its contents everywhere. A large purple noxious cloud erupted around us, making us cough and gag as the smell was awful.

"That-urg- cheating!" gasped Connor, trying to pull his t-shirt up to cover his mouth. Travis was rolling on the floor coughing weakly and holding his stomach "That stinks" he mumbled

Connor bent over to help Travis up when suddenly a roar went up and several red helmeted soldiers jumped from their hiding places.

One slashed at me going for my shoulder as I was a good two feet smaller. I ducked under their guard and struck upwards aiming for their abdomen; I missed as I was grabbed by the back of my chest plate and yanked backwards. The bronze plate dug into my throat constricting my windpipe I tried to stab at my capturer with my sword but they easily side stepped my blows.

I could hear Travis and Connor calling several campers a wide range of names something about their mothers been goats. I looked up then to see a Son of Ares grinning down at me a sword at my neck. I was lifted slightly off my feet by the person behind me.

I choked as my plate dug into me further, my arms were slipping free of the breast plate, it was too big for me this could work to my advantage if I could just wriggle free. I thrashed my feet in the air aiming a good kick at the Son of Ares's knee. He yelped dropping his guard.

There was a sharp whistle then THUMP

I dropped to the ground gently, I turned to see the Ares camper who had hold of me lying on the ground twitching slightly, an arrow was lodged in his armour was giving off a slight electrical current.

Another whistle and THUMP. I turned to see the Ares camper fall behind me dropping the sword that was aimed at my back. He also twitched slightly.

I looked up into the trees and saw Will Solace crouched on a branch firing arrow after arrow. He winked at me his blue eyes blazing. I smiled back before turning to face down another Ares solider. But they were heading back into the foliage. They would be returning to their base of command which means I could follow them silently and not been seen among the greenery been so small.

I smiled and took off my blue plumed helmet and tossed it aside.

"Where you going?" demanded Connor picking up my helmet and trying to put it back on my head. I swatted his hand away "I'm going to follow them and find the flag. I can slip by unnoticed"

He eyed me suspiciously "I don't know Annabeth said stick to the plan-" he began when an arrow whistled past his head and struck the stone chair bouncing off harmlessly "WILL!" he yelled into the air

"NOT ME YOU IDIOT!" Will's voice sounded higher than before "SIX APHRODITE ARCHERES TEN FEET TO THE LEFT FLANK! KAYLA TAKE THEM OUT!"

While the other campers were distracted I dived into the bushes and headed towards the creek that marked the boundary line I walked straight through it. My shoes stayed dry but I could still feel the water surging up through my veins giving me strength as I ran head first into the enemy's territory.

I followed quickly and quietly through the undergrowth keeping my head down but stopping occasionally to keep an eye on where the Ares campers were heading.

A roar went up and several campers leapt up in their red helmets wielding weapons and heading towards the boundary line to attack our camp.

I ducked behind a tree my heart beat racing as I waited for them to run past. Once they were gone I moved from my hiding place and saw a distant flash of red, there was the flag sitting harmlessly on an old tree stump.

I frowned it was too easy, so I took my time approaching, looking around for any traps or guards. There was no one, but I could hear weapons clashing loudly close by hopefully one of our blue teams were keeping the red team distracted.

I leapt lightly into the clearing, my converse kicking up a little puff of dirt. I scanned the area it was empty. I ran forward and grabbed the flag. Nothing happened; it just lay in my hands limply. I gasped to myself in surprise before grinning like an idiot. I took back off into the undergrowth, not really caring if anyone saw me. I was half way back when I heard the fighting getting louder. I didn't realise I was in the middle of it until I ran into Percy

"PHOEBE!" he exclaimed loudly sheering off the red plume of the guy in front of him before smacking him in the face with the hilt of his sword. The guy toppled to the ground with a bloody nose "What the hell are you doing? Why aren't you guarding the-the-" he stumbled on his words when he saw the red flag in my hands "is that?"

I nodded quickly, clinging to the flag tighter encase he tried to take it.

"Run Phoebe" he said quickly grabbing my arm and hauling me with him as he barrelled through the fighting "Run to the boundary and cross the creek. GO!" he ordered

I looked at his blazing green eyes they were filled with a desire to win. I smiled at him before running for the creek.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

I watched as Phoebe disappeared into the bushes, she was short enough to hide within them. Clever idea of hers, to go for the flag while everyone was distracted…

I swung my sword at an Aphrodite daughter just as she squirted me in the eye with designer perfume; I yelled and rubbed at my burning eyeball. Weapons I was immune from perfume I was not.

I was assaulted from behind, I fell forward in the dirt as Clarisse breathed into my ear "nice try punk but you and your friends are caught and you're going to jail" she kicked Riptide away from me before hauling me to my feet binding my hands behind my back. I looked up; Annabeth was also restrained along with Butch, and the two guys for the Hermes cabin. I couldn't see Nico anywhere. "You lose seaweed breath" she held her spear to my chest.

I smirked a little, she didn't like that "what's so funny?" she demanded electricity buzzed from the shaft of her spear

"You're about to lose Clarisse" I said smugly "Phoebe should be crossing the boundary line with your flag any second now"

"You mean this flag?" asked a voice Sherman- one of Clarisse's brothers- emerged from behind me; he had the red team flag clutched in his hands

I stared at it, they could be bluffing.

Sherman snapped his fingers and a few of Clarisse's sisters appeared leading Phoebe between them, her lip was bleeding and her hands were cut "Guess what she didn't make it" Sherman said smugly "we saw her sneak pass us so we let her and caught her on the way back while we had you all distracted so we could send our team over to fetch your flag"

There was a sudden cheer in the forest, it was coming from the boundary "Guess the game has been won" Clarisse said "move it you lot" the Ares cabin marched us towards the creek where we could see Jake Mason and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin beginning their celebrations as they held a brown flag above them emblazed with an anvil, hammer and flames.

I gritted my teeth angrily, great we lost.

"The game is won. Congratulations red team" said Chiron who was standing calmly among the campers "Come now time for lights out!"

Everyone groaned a little but began to disperse back to their cabins. I took off my helmet as my hands were unbound. I felt tired and angry; I just wanted to get to bed.

Phoebe however ruined my plans again as she came up to me her eyes a little teary "I'm sorry Percy, they caught me just as I reached the creek, I tried to fight them off but one of them hit me-" she was a little hysterical

"Whatever Phoebe" I waved a hand at her to indicate I didn't care even though I did "just forget about…"

"Maybe next time we could-" she jumped as Nico appeared from the shadows; he had a nice long scratch on his arm. Phoebe's eyes bulged. "What happened to you?"

I whirled to face him also "yeah what happened to you?" I was boiling with anger

Nico shrugged and then winched "I chased down an Ares camper; he slashed at me and got away. I tried to get back as quickly as I could Percy" his black eyes held a slight purple flame to them, just like his fathers "I'm sorry we lost" he didn't sound it he sounded a little bitter

"We wouldn't have lost if it wasn't for Phoebe" the words were out of my mouth before I even had time to think, ADHD sucked at times

Phoebe turned her big green eyes to me, they were filled with tears "I only did what I thought was best" she said in a small voice

"Well it didn't work did it" I retorted

"PERCY!" Annabeth punched me in the arm, it hurt a little

"ANNABETH!" I complained rubbing my shoulder "all your plans work, Phoebe ruined it by not following my orders!"

"Your orders?!" shouted Phoebe "you just said it was Annabeth's plan. They weren't your orders! I acted on instinct!"

I held my hands in fists at my side "In future just stick to the plan!"

Phoebe stomped her foot on the floor and the ground rumbled underneath us.

"Phoebe?" questioned Nico nervously as the ground slowly stopped

Phoebe looked flabbergasted, she looked around nervously "I'm sorry…" she whispered

"It's okay Phoebe" said Annabeth she strode forward and put her arm around Phoebe's shoulders "Let's get to bed"

The girls stormed past me and headed back towards the cabins.

I followed after them slowly, feeling a little ashamed of myself. I needed to let things go like I use too. Suddenly I was worried about the curse of Achilles, was it was making me like this?

I worried all the way to the edge of the forest, when I saw Phoebe fall to the ground in front of me. I jogged forward with Nico at my side

"Are you okay?" I asked she had taken quite a tumble.

Phoebe looked down at her feet, like they would give her an answer as to why she fell over. Annabeth helped Phoebe to her feet. I saw Nico staring at Phoebe intently. I however noticed a small purple flower bending slightly in the breeze, it was quite pretty looking "your probably just tired, come on. Your energy is spent that's one down side to been a child of the big three" Annabeth gave me a little wink over Phoebe's head; at least I was mainly forgiven by her. She probably forgave me after I indicated that her punch had hurt.


	8. Chapter 8- What we do best

**Chapter 8- Doing what we do best**

**Phoebe**

I had nightmares that night. I should have expected them really I always got nightmares when I was upset. It started out with me standing on the edge of a skyscraper I was overlooking Manhattan, the sun was setting behind the empire state building. A deep rumble sounded from the earth and the skyscrapers started to shake violently a gust of wind blew me forward I started to fall but strong arms pulled me back as I landed on the wooden deck of a ship. The sails were billowing in the wind as the boat sailed along down a river. I looked over into the deep dark waters and saw the junk floating in the river. The sky above held no stars and there was no sun on the horizon. I backed away from the side and stumbled backwards falling into a deep pit of water that was pulling me further and further into the earth.

BANG

I sat straight up in bed at camp half blood. I was sweating my hair was stuck to my forehead and the nape of my neck. I turned to see where the sound came from.

The screen door had slammed shut; I could see Percy walking down the front steps and away from the cabin.

The memories of last night hit me like a truck; I remembered running towards the creek as fast as I could, holding tightly to the red teams flag. Just as I was about to jump the creek a leg flew out sending me spinning to the ground. I fell flat on my face grazing my hands and splitting my lip open. I was grabbed from behind, the flag was snatched from my hands and I was dragged away.

I lay back down covering my eyes; the room was swimming before me. I felt awful, my stomach felt ready to heave.

The door opened again and Percy stared at me from the door. His face was blank but his eyes showed how pissed he was "breakfast" he said before ducking back out.

I sat up and climbed out the bunk wincing at my sore muscles from the night before.

**Percy**

Everyone was sluggish today after capture the flag especially if you lost. Most of the campers were pretty bummed that they were on the losing blue team, and even a few red team campers were miffed according to one of the Aphrodite's girls who was leading a Pegasus from its stall they were all mad at Clarisse who'd promised each cabin the flag.

I stretched out my stiff back, it was hurting from a combination of been beaten last night and shovelling horse muck most of the morning. The Aphrodite girls were still moaning as they left the stables. Phoebe wondered in behind them her arms full of hay; she threw it over the nearest stable door the one reserved for Blackjack. A thought occurred to me "when I first brought you here did you hear Blackjack's thoughts?" I asked her

Phoebe turned around, her eyes were wide and her skin looked paler than usual "I- I thought everyone could hear his thoughts" she said honestly "I didn't know it was a you know… a Poseidon thing"

"If anything else weird happens, tell me straight away please" The last thing I wanted was her developing a Child of Poseidon trait that I didn't have.

"Well, there is-" Phoebe was interrupted by roar

RRRRRWWWWWWRRRRHHHHHH

I felt the hairs on my arms stand up I'd heard that roar before. I drew riptide from my pocket and ran out of the stables. Phoebe was hot on my heels, she gasped when she saw the huge Bronze Dragon which was terrorising a group of campers.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Phoebe, as the Dragon shot fire towards the Hephaestus cabin, the roof caught fire setting off the automatic sprinkler system which flooded the roof and walls with water extinguishing the flames

I suddenly had an idea I stretched out my hand commanding the water to slam into the Dragon. The water listened to my command sending the Dragon on its side. One of its red eyes flickered as the water hit it.

Another wave of water flew at the Dragon pushing it backwards towards the forest. The wave had come from the fountain. I turned my head to see Phoebe moving her hands, she was controlling the water.

Together we pushed the Dragon back towards the forest, preventing it from breathing fire. Vines started to grow around the dragon's feet anchoring it down as Mr D and Chiron ran-or cantered- down from the big house.

Nyssa and her siblings from the Hephaestus cabin started to slowly making their way towards the Dragon, tools at the ready to dismantle it.

"What are they doing?" asked Phoebe, she was sweating as she prevented another stream of fire from setting the Ares cabin alight, I kind of wish she'd let that one go and burn the cabin down

"They're going to dismantle it" I said trying to keep the Dragon from turning Harley into smoking pile of ashes "the Dragon went crazy after Charlie died it attacks the camp frequently and won't let anyone near it- we've been trying to catch it for weeks"

Phoebe's lip trembled with strain as she looked back at the golden dragon.

Nyssa began to climb up its leg with an electric screwdriver. The dragon roared again breaking the vines around its leg, shaking Nyssa off and turning to scurry back into the forest.

Phoebe dropped her arms exhausted "I hope that doesn't happen again" she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her hands were shaking

I remembered when that was me, the slightest use of my powers would exhaust me. Now I could summon or control anything I wanted and barely got tired. "It'll get better you know" I said gently "the more you use your abilities the stronger you will get and the more resilient"

Phoebe gave me a small smile of appreciation.

Progress was progress

That night at dinner spirits seemed a bit brighter, groups of campers were planning on setting traps to capture the Dragon and others planned to go out and hunt it.

Phoebe sat next to me; she was pushing her food around her plate. Nico dropped down opposite her; he'd stuck around camp a lot longer than I thought he would. Nico began to dig into his food, until he noticed Phoebe's face

"What's up Phoebe?" he asked

Phoebe looked up, she seemed a little unfocused "just not hungry" she said, her cheeks looked a little green

"It'll be down to using your powers today" said Butch around a mouthful of burger "I remember the first time I made a rainbow, knocked me out for twelve hours. Now I only need to snap my fingers" which he did and created a small rainbow over the table.

Nico waved his hand through it thoughtfully "shadow travelling put me out for three days" he said

Phoebe dropped her fork in shock "three days?"

Nico nodded "I can manage half a dozen small trips a day, one or two big trips"

"What do you classify as a big trip?" I asked curiously

"A southern state" replied Nico

Butch and I laughed a little that was far

Phoebe however didn't laugh she seemed distracted, she pushed her plate away

"Come one Phoebe" I tried to be encouraging "you've got to eat, it'll help"

Phoebe shook her head "I can't…I feel sick…" she stood up

"Phoebe…" I called after her as she left the dining pavilion.

She just waved her hand and disappeared.

Once the camp fire was over and I had kissed Annabeth good night, I went back to my cabin. Phoebe was tucked up in her bunk. She was muttering in her sleep. I glanced up at her, she still looked pale, but sleeping would help her regain her energy.

I got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep easily…that was until I started to dream again.

Voices were murmuring to me in the darkness, I could see pale hands reaching out to me and I fell backwards off a cliff and plunged into the water. The water was my home, and it felt good to be in. That was until the voice started to call out to me from below. I looked down and saw shapes moving in the deep. I tried to break to the surface but ice had formed over the top. I started to panic until I realised I couldn't drown. The dark shapes were getting closer until one swam right up in front of me, it was a giant hammer head shark it shouted "PERCY WAKE UP!" the voice sounded so familiar, almost like my mother's…

I jerked awake in my bed at camp half-blood; my watch said it was nearly midnight. My mouth felt dry as the room was warm. I went to the fountain and took a few sips of water. The water glowed and shimmered before me. I felt sleepy and wondered back to my bed.

As I passed Phoebe's bunk something caught my eye, there was a gold drachma clutched in her hand. Why did she have that?

I stretched up and took the coin from her hand, our hands touched and suddenly I felt a horrible numbing feeling spreading throughout my body, I jerked back shocked. I looked at Phoebe's face, her forehead was twitching and sweat was running down her head and neck. I reached out again and felt her forehead, she was burning up.

"Phoebe" I gently shook her to wake her up, I hope she wasn't dreaming of something bad, like my nightmares "Phoebe"

Her eyes slowly opened, her pupils were dilated, and she couldn't seem to focus on my face "Phoebe. Are you okay your burning up?"

Phoebe stared at me before trying to reach for the blanket that was covering her. I looked at the blanket, what did she want?

I looked back at her face just in time, Phoebe's eyes completely unfocused and rolled up into her head. She began to fit. Last time this had happened she'd used Nico's sword. I had to get her help. I grabbed hold of her and swung her gently out of her bed and hurried towards the fountain. I gently placed Phoebe into the water hoping that it would cure and revive her.

I waited

Slowly her fitting stopped, but she didn't regain consciousness.

I grabbed one of the towels off the rack and placed it under her head to support her so that she didn't fall into the water- just encase she did drown. I climbed out of the fountain, ran straight out the cabin door and across the grass and hammered on Annabeth's cabin door.

A light came on and her brother answered "Percy?" he yawned sleepily "wh-what's the matter?"

"Where's Annabeth?" I demanded I was on high alert, adrenaline coursed through my veins

"Percy?" Annabeth appeared behind her brother, she didn't look sleepy so I presumed she hadn't gone to sleep yet, she'd probably been on her laptop. She also had her dressing gown on

"It's Phoebe" was all I said before dashing back across the lawn to my cabin. I heard Annabeth following me as I hurried to Phoebe's side. She was lying in the water exactly where I left her.

"What's happened?" asked Annabeth crouching down and touching Phoebe's forehead "she's burning"

"I don't know, I woke up and she was like this but she started fitting" I could hear how panicked I sounded which was so unlike me "Annabeth…" my voice faltered as I noticed something I should have noticed before "she's wet"

Annabeth frowned and was probably about to say something in protest to my blatant sentence until her brain caught up. She looked down into the water and saw Phoebe's pyjama bottoms floating around her skin. I threw my hand in to test the water and it came out dry.

I was completely overwhelmed

"Percy" Annabeth said gently and calmly "go and fetch Chiron and Mr D we need their help"

I didn't even think twice before I bolted out the door and up the path to the Big House. The lights started to come on as I approached and Rachel appeared in the doorway "Percy?!" she shouted at me like she already knew what was going on

Chiron appeared behind Rachel "what it is Rachel?" he said trying to ease her back into the house for her protection

"It's not Rachel" I said as I reached the porch "Its Phoebe she's really sick-"

"Chiron" Rachel cut across me and touched the centaur's arm, something passed between them

Chiron furrowed his eyebrows "awaken Mr D" he said "tell him it's an emergency situation" he then leapt off the porch caught me under my arm and swung me up onto his back "tell me exactly what's happened"

I retold him everything without missing a detail.

As we reached Cabin three I noticed a crowd had started to gather I pushed pass them and noticed Will Solace passing me as I went inside. Will went straight to Chiron and they started talking.

I went straight to Phoebe and Annabeth

"She started fitting again" said Annabeth who was now sitting with her feet in the fountain supporting Phoebe's head as she floated in the water "I asked my brother to go fetch Will but I think half the camp have come to nose around"

"Chiron is outside. He told Rachel to wake up Mr D" I said as I squeezed Annabeth's hand and stroked Phoebe's hair

"That she did" said Mr D as he strolled casually into my cabin, I wasn't sure I liked having him in here "let me see the patient"

Mr D bent down and put his hand on Phoebe's head, he closed his eyes. Silenced followed and then Phoebe gave a shallow cough before she opened her eyes. She scrutinized our faces carefully before saying "I'm cold"

"I'll get a towel" I yanked one off the rack while Annabeth helped Phoebe sit up, she swayed unsteadily the water lapping around her she looked down confused as I wrapped the towel around her shoulders, she still felt hot

"Mr D" Chiron was calling from the doorway. Mr D turned his intense gaze from Phoebe onto Chiron

"I-I don't feel well" said Phoebe as she cuddled into the towel "the water feels weird"

"Weird?" asked Annabeth "what do you mean by weird?"

"Doesn't feel right" she muttered "it feel dirty"

"Dirty?" I questioned looking at the fresh clean water. Annabeth and I exchanged anxious glances

"Mr D?" called Annabeth, he turned in the doorway looking at us "I-I think you should come here please"

Annabeth had never asked Mr D something that nicely if something wasn't truly wrong

Mr D walked over and Annabeth gestured to Phoebe "tell Mr D what the water feels like" she encouraged her sweetly

"Dirty" said Phoebe, her green eyes looked dazed "feels dirty, I feel cold, cold I don't like cold. Dirty water I don't like it. It hurts it really hurts" she started to thrash about in the fountain "AAAAHHHH" she screamed loudly the room started to shake with her until Phoebe suddenly stilled along with the room

"We must take drastic action then" said Mr D he reached into the water and cradled Phoebe before saying "hold tight"

It happened in an instance, one moment I was looking at Phoebe in the cabin the next we were all on the beach with the waves roaring in the distance.

"Wh-what?" I stammered stupidly

"We've only teleported Jackson, your sister needs help and the best place to get it is your fathers domain" he explained "I cannot enter the water so you must"

He slipped Phoebe into my arms, I stood and with Annabeth's help got Phoebe's head up and resting on my shoulder as I walked slowly down towards the sea. A shadow appeared next to me "Percy" said Nico "is Phoebe okay?" his eyes widened as he reached out to touch her "Percy she's-"

"No she's not" I said strongly "not if I have anything to do with it. Even if I have to swim to the bottom of the ocean to save her I'll do it. She's my sister. Now get out the way"

Nico stepped aside and I hurried down to the surf. I slowly lowered her into the wet sand so that the waves could lap over her.

I cradled her in my lap as the ocean passed over us; I could feel the power flowing through me. Phoebe was still in my arms, the water soaking through her clothes and her black curly hair.

"Please. Please come on wake up" I said looking down at Phoebe's pale face "please…Dad if you can hear me" I looked out across the ocean "please, please help her" the wind rose and the waves increased. I noticed everyone was keeping back from the storm that was starting to pick up.

Phoebe began to fit again in my arms white foam started to leak from her mouth "Chiron" I called behind me, our camp mentor moved down to the shore and folded his horse legs under him as he settled down in the sand

"Percy" he said gently "Percy she isn't strong enough"

I was shaking my head in protest

"No" said a strong voice, I looked up to see my father walking up through the waves, he was wearing a pair of green silky pyjamas that made me cringe but really I didn't care "Hades cannot have her yet"

Our dad knelt down next to Phoebe and ran his hands over her gently. He froze when he reached her knee before gently rolling up her pyjama bottom revealing a large black and purple bruise and a long greenish looking cut that was leaking cream coloured goo.

"When did she sustain this injury?" my father looked at me with the same blazing greens eyes that me, him and Phoebe shared.

"I-I don't know" I said honestly trying to think back to today's events

"Yesterday" said Annabeth bravely dropping down beside my father "she fell when we were on our way back from the forest after playing capture the flag"

My father furrowed his eyebrows

"A poison then to attack this quickly" said Chiron out loud

My father nodded "did any of you notice a strange plant or flower around the site she fell?"

Suddenly it dawned on me "the purple flower" I said everyone turned to me

"What was that Percy?" asked Chiron

"There was a purple flower near where she landed-"

"Aconite" said Poseidon straight away

"The poison of Cerberus" said Annabeth her grey eyes were wide with fear "is there a cure?"

"Yes" said Poseidon, he stood and beckoned to another camper "young Nico here is going to go and get it"

"Me?" said Nico clearly confused "why me?"

"For none of us may enter the realm of the dead" explained Poseidon "your father is the only one who knows the cure"

Hope you enjoyed it please review, sorry about the long gap but I got a little bit of writers block on all my stories, but I'm back on track and have a new one I'm about to publish.


End file.
